Coil Around Me
by HL311
Summary: Coil around me and never let go... (Ratings will change in future chapters) Orochimaru/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **First Sight

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The atmosphere was eerie during the night with snow slowly falling from the dark skies. It was dead quiet, no breeze throughout the clan compound that was located on the outskirt and in the woods of Konoha.

The only sounds being made was the crunch of snow underneath Konoha ninjas' feet as they spread out to search the once lively compound. The ninjas were trying to find any survivors, but coming up empty.

"How did such a strong clan get taken out in one night?"

"No clue."

"The enemy had attacked them during their weak point."

"When was that?"

"It was nighttime, when everyone was peacefully sleeping." A sixteen year old Orochimaru lowly tells his teammates, Jiraiya and Tsunade with a stoic look.

The three of them were call in with other ninjas to help out with searching the compound for any survivors. As they walk through, they watch as medical ninjas were pulling bodies out into the compound walkways and placing blankets over them.

The clan was known to be the Leaf Village strongest clan and it was destroy in one night. The Ryuu Clan was known for being a part of the 'Shinigami' because of their insidious Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to do soul controlling and forbidden jutsus, especially Kinjutsu. A minor part of their Kekkei Genkai allows them to see charka flow through people or anything living.

The older ninjas came to the conclusion that the attacker was Hanzo of the Amegakure because the Ryuu clan became allies with Konoha. With Konoha having a clan that controls souls and using soul style jutsus, they were put on the target board.

Deciding to spread out like everyone else, the three jounin split up and begin to enter compound buildings for any survivors.

Entering what appears to be the main house where the leader usually lives, Orochimaru begins searching the rooms. It was dark, cold from the sliding doors for being open and the wood floors slightly creak underneath his steps.

Pausing in the hallway, his golden snake like eyes scan the floors where he spots blood marks across the floor. As he was going to look up again, he spot a shadow move down the hallway.

His eyes watch the shadow move in a room lit by the moon outside. Quickly, Orochimaru went in that direction and came before a room where he sends in one of his snake summoning's to search the room before he enters.

Only a second that his snake went into the room that it was torn apart by a dragon summoning appearing out of the shadows.

A breeze went by him and soft footsteps running down the hallway. Orochimaru eyes were slightly widened as he couldn't believe whoever has easily got by him and at great speed too.

His eyes caught the end of a purple obi going around a corner. Orochimaru sprints after the figure with determination and curiosity of who this figure was to move silent and quick past him.

Then he felt it.

The first charka he ever felt since entering the compound. The charka was erratic yet strong.

Stopping before a sliding paper door, he slides it open with a slam but quickly ducks as another dragon summoning came forwards and lunge at him. He throws a kunai at it, impaling it to the floor and he watches it poof away.

Turning around to stare into the room, he took note that it was this study room. His eyes scan the room until they came onto a corner and he sees a figure curl up in it.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" A soft female voice whispers.

Slowly and cautiously, Orochimaru steps into the room. His eyes zeroing in on the figure curl up in the corner and shivering from the cold air drifting in. There was another dragon summoning, but this one was ball up before the figure, eyeing Orochimaru with bright red eyes.

"I'm a Konoha leaf ninja. My name is Orochimaru."

"Oro-Orochimaru?" She whispers, lifting her head up from her legs and stares at him.

Upon her showing her face, Orochimaru couldn't help but be in a bit of awe. He was staring into radiant sapphire blue eyes that remind him of the ocean. They were simply breathtaking.

"Yes, that is me. And you?"

"Noemi Ryuu."

Realizing that he has found a survivor, Orochimaru summon a small snake and makes it go find the others to alert them. Focusing on Naomi, Orochimaru took a few small steps to her, noting that the dragon summoning of hers was staring him down with narrow eyes but letting him come close.

"May I ask how old you are, Naomi?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Sixteen." Orochimaru answers her, kneeling down before her and holding out his right hand.

The dragon summoning beside her let out a low hiss before it poof away making Orochimaru know that Noemi was trusting him and she didn't need the summoning anymore.

Though, Noemi stares at his pale hand with caution before looking him straight in the eyes with narrow eyes.

"Come. We will bring you back to the village and go from there."

"We?"

"There are others around, scanning the compound for anymore survivors." Orochimaru tells her, his hand still outstretch to her.

Glancing at his hand again then into his eyes, Noemi drops her right hand into his and lets him pull her up into a standing position before him.

A smirk came onto his lips upon Noemi accepting his hand. From there, he led her out of the room and out of the building itself.

As they walk, Orochimaru would take a glance at her to make sure that she was alright. Her radiant teal eyes were scanning around her surroundings, but she shut her eyes upon seeing pools of blood here and there, knowing that it was from her clan members.

"Hey, your snake found us. Did you…" Jiraiya stops talking as he takes notice of the little girl slowly hiding herself behind Orochimaru while tightly gripping his hand.

Soon, Tsunade shows up beside Jiraiya and she stares with slight awe.

"Her name is Noemi Ryuu. She was hidden in a study room with a dragon summoning." Orochimaru calmly says, glancing over his shoulder to stare at Noemi.

"She is the clan leader daughter." Tsunade blurts out.

"Eh!?" Jiraiya screeches, but yelps as Tsunade slams her fist down on top of Jiraya head, hissing him to be quiet. Soon, the two were loudly bickering back and forth, waving their arms around.

Noemi eyes widen at the two before Orochimaru and her. She buries her face into his back causing Orochimaru to tense then relax as he realizes that Tsunade and Jiraiya arguing was frightening her.

Why wouldn't it? Since she has just witness her clan being massacre in their sleep in one night, thus, seeing two people fighting probably wasn't the best thing to see at the moment.

"Enough." Orochimaru sharply commands causing his two teammates to turn to him with glares, but their glares soften upon seeing Noemi tightly shutting her eyes.

"Let's head back to the village. I need to bring Noemi to the hospital to get check out." Orochimaru says, walking by his two teammates while holding Noemi's hand.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade slowly blink like owls before glancing at one another then they were looking at Orochimaru walking away holding Noemi's hand.

"Since when is he caring towards another person?"

"Especially a girl." Jiraiya points out which earn him a head slap. He growls underneath his breath while rubbing the back of his head and begins walking as Tsunade starts to jog after Orochimaru and the last survivor of the Ryuu clan.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

At Konoha hospital, Noemi was sitting the edge of a hospital bed being check out by a medical ninja. Her expression as blank while she was being check out and she would move unconsciously. She was in this daze state as she was still soaking in that her clan was just massacre and she was the only survivor.

Standing outside the room, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya and their sensei, who was also the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, wait until the medic would come out and tell them the results of Noemi.

"What are we to do with her?" Tsunade asks, looking at her teammates and sensei.

"We have to protect her, that's for sure." Jiraiya states, placing his hands on the back of his head and leaning himself back against the hallway wall.

"Indeed, she needs protection. She is the last of her clan and if she is to get into the wrong hands and her clan Kekkei Genkai can spread fear through anyone." Sarutobi tells his students.

"She's that dangerous?" Tsunade questions, her eyebrows coming together.

Their sensei nods his head with a stoic look making the students to look at one another, except Orochimaru. His eyes were upon the exam room door, waiting for the medic to come out. He didn't listen to his sensei or teammates trying to come up with ideas of what to do with Noemi.

When Orochimaru couldn't stand it anymore, the way they were talking as if Noemi was a pet, he shut his eyes and exhale deeply from his nose.

"Noemi isn't a pet to be place in a home and to be house sat. She is her own person, thus, I will take her to live with me." Orochimaru open his eyes, glancing at his sensei and teammates, who were staring at him with surprise eyes.

He looks away, knowing that they were thinking of how he wasn't exactly the people person. He was known to be a strong ninja for the village, but an outcast for his appearance and cunning personality.

"You take her? Have you met yourself!" Jiraiya scoffs, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are both orphan at a young age and she appears to trust me more than you or any of you. She did come to me and trust me when I had found her." Orochimaru states, glaring at the exam room door now as he was wondering what the hell the medic ninja was doing in there.

As if sensing his impatience, the medical ninja came out and slid the door shut behind them.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. Everything is perfectly fine with Ms. Ryuu. She is still in a shock stage of her clan being gone, but once she is out of it, she is going to breakdown." The medic explains.

"Can she leave?"

"Yes, she is fine to leave." The medic ninja move out of the way as everyone went into the room to see Noemi.

Noemi looks up as the team that found her came in with their sensei, who was also the third Hokage of the Leaf village.

"Hello there Noemi, I see that you have been clear." Sarutobi steps forwards, giving the young girl a soft smile.

She only nods, dropping her eyes to her lap where she ran her fingers over the purple slash around her waist, holding her kimono together.

All eyes were on her, waiting to see if she would do anything but sit there with her head bow, her face blank and being mute, not wanting to express her feelings.

"Noemi."

Her sapphire eyes glance up through her black lashes, staring at the third Hokage.

"I don't think that you want to stay in this hospital overnight, thus, I was going to put you in your own living quarters. Or, well, Orochimaru here has offered to take you in to live with him. It's your decision." Sarutobi states, ignoring the shock looks from Tsunade and Jiraiya for him to agree with Noemi option to live with Orochimaru.

Noemi stares at the third Hokage then bows her head again causing the older man to sigh out, feeling like this was a lost battle. That was until Noemi sets her hands down on the bed and slides herself off it.

With her eyes focus on the floor, Noemi makes her way across the room until black ninja sandal came into her vision. Her eyes slowly travel up the person body then pause at their hand on their side.

Reaching out, she takes the person hand and looks forwards, staring at the exam room door.

"She chooses him." Jiraiya was breathless upon seeing Noemi holding Orochimaru hand.

Orochimaru even has a clear shock going through his eyes upon being accepted by Noemi Ryu, the last of the Ryu clan. Relaxing his posture, Orochimaru looks up at his teammates then at his sensei.

"We will discuss more about this tomorrow, Orochimaru. For now, it is late and all of us should retire." Sarutobi states to which Orochimaru nods his head then turns away, holding Noemi's hand as they begin to make their way down the hallway.

"I can't believe the girl went to him."

"Jiraiya, Orochimaru is capable of handling her. He knows what is like to lose a family in one day. Plus, it might do some justice for him to open up more with someone else living with him." Sarutobi admits, glancing in the corner of his eyes at his white hair student.

"You give him too much credit, old man." Jiraiya mutters, walking in the opposite direction with his hands clasps behind his head.

"Goodnight, sensei." Tsunade waves before walking in the direction that Jiraiya was heading.

Standing there, Sarutobi sighs and runs his right hand through his spikey brunette hair. He looks to his left and stares out the hospital exam room window, staring at the clear night sky.

"Do I give him too much credit?" Sarutobi mumbles, thinking of how he treats Orochimaru as if he was the best and always told Jiraiya to look up to Orochimaru. He shakes his head, thinking it was too much to think about and Sarutobi begins to make his way out of the room.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

It was slightly past midnight when Orochimaru heard the thud of feet walking past his bedroom door.

Eyes narrowing, Orochimaru threw his blankets off him and gets out of the warmth of his bed. He walks out of the bedroom, staring down the hallway to see Noemi disappearing into the kitchen.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru softly calls, making his way down the hallway of his apartment and he soon came to a stop to stare at Noemi sitting on the floor, holding a glass of water in her hands.

"I was thirsty." Her voice was soft and innocent; her eyes equally match the tone of her voice.

"You can sit in the chair." Orochimaru points out and then he watches as Noemi got up and makes her way to the table. She sits herself down, tipping the glass to her lips and taking long sips.

Deciding to stay up with her, Orochimaru pulls out a chair across from Noemi and he sits down, eyeing Noemi as she kept taking long gulps of water. It was like she hasn't had water in days.

"It's a bit past midnight, Noemi. Did you get up for water or was it something else?" Orochimaru curiously asks.

Slowly, she places the glass cup down with a gentle thud. Her fingers were sprawl far apart from one another. Her sapphire eyes were staring at the little water that was left in the glass before she was staring at Orochimaru.

"I heard their cries."

This peak his sadistic yet curious side.

"Oh?"

"There was nothing I could do. I was the youngest in the clan and was still being train by my father…there was nothing I could do, but listen to their cries."

The way she speaks in a soft spoken tone and hearing her explain about her experience, the hairs on his body slightly lift. He couldn't prevent that, but he manages to prevent the shiver that wants to run through his body. This feeling was catching him off guard. This girl sitting across from him sent this chill feeling throughout his body.

"Then I heard his voice."

"His voice? Was it the enemy?"

He couldn't believe how much Noemi was opening up to him. The way she was acting was showing Orochimaru that she appear to trust him rather than the others. He didn't know what this girl saw in him, but he was enjoying it.

Noemi shook her head causing her messy layer black hair to whirl about. When she stops shaking her head, her hair fell into place and almost reaches the middle of her back.

"No, Shinigami."

His eyes slightly widen upon hearing about the death god that her clan was known to associate with.

"He was taking my clan souls away to the other side…they are safe." Noemi whispers the last part before lifting the glass to her lips and drinks the last bit of water that was left.

Orochimaru sat across from her with an impure of awe and astonishment upon hearing this information in the middle of the night. Before him was an eleven year old girl that was truly a lethal weapon to have if she was in the wrong hands.

The corner of his lips twitch upwards just thinking about that.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hi Everyone,

So, I remember having some Naruto stories up either on this profile or my other one, but I am not fully sure. Anyways, here is, well, a story! It starts off with the past and then leads up to the future.

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about the Naruto Series. What I do own is my original characters, one happens to be Noemi.

Please Read & Review

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Defensive

…**..**

…**.. Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

For the next few weeks, Orochimaru slowly got used to having someone else residing in his apartment with him. The third agree that Orochimaru was to take care of Noemi until she is older and can live on her own. For now, Orochimaru was to keep an eye on her and be a protector too, since Noemi could be a target as she was the last of the Ryuu clan.

Therefore, Orochimaru accustom his apartment or rather the guest bedroom for Noemi. Noemi didn't or rather, never did ask for anything. Tsunade was kind enough to take Noemi out to buy kimonos and attire to wear when she would train with Orochimaru.

Training was an interesting affair that Orochimaru admits that he looks forwards all the time.

It was interesting as Noemi been training with her father in controlling her charka and learning the family skills. She has yet to show Orochimaru her Kekkei Genkai, but he knew that she would show it when she is ready. He also found out that she was kept within her clan compound, thus, never enter the academy.

And that is where Orochimaru was watching Noemi slowly come into the apartment and shutting the front door behind her in a gentle manner as if she didn't want Orochimaru to hear her presence.

Stepping away from the front door, Noemi walks on the balls of her feet trying to be as silent as possible.

"Noemi, what are you doing?"

She froze in her spot and then she bows her head, her hair shadowing her face.

Orochimaru steps out of the kitchen doorway, walking up to stand in front of her and he can tell that something was wrong. She was trying to be too sneaky and appear to be trying to hide herself away.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru reaches out, brushing strands of her messy yet silky hair from her face and behind her ear. He tilts her head up and his eyes focus on the cut on her bottom lip and a slight scruff mark on her left cheek.

"What happen to you?" Orochimaru asks, standing up straight and staring at her with narrow eyes. Whoever did this to her, he wants to go find them and make them pay for touching her.

She didn't answer and she only looks away, her eyes narrowing at the wall.

"Noemi, tell me who did this to you."

"It was just a few boys."

"They attack you?"

"I fought back and beat all three of them easily. They were picking on me calling me ghost girl and then they call you a snake before shoving me to the ground. Then it escalates from there." Noemi explains, staring up at him with those sapphire blue eyes of hers.

Resting both of his hands on her shoulders, he stares her straight in the eyes with the best soften look he could muster. He can see that she truly was loyal towards him.

"Noemi, are you in trouble with the sensei there?" Orochimaru brushes the scruff mark on her cheek, tilting his head a bit to the side to study her.

"That's why I was late. I had to clean up the classroom with the three idiots…and don't stare or treat me like a child. I'm only five years younger than you." Noemi points out, her eyes narrowing and her jaw bones were flexing as they tighten.

"My, my, it appears you are still feeling vicious. Let's go release some of that anger, eh." Orochimaru coos, dropping his hands from her shoulders but held his right hand up in front of her.

She grabs it and they were gone in a poof of smoke, transporting to a training field.

…**..**

…**.. Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Jumping back, Orochimaru stares at the spot that he once was in to see slash marks and electricity sparks emitting from the marks.

His eyes look up at Noemi, seeing her panting and her right hand stuck out towards him. There were spider webs of electricity circling her arm before slowly disappearing.

They have found out by a small charka paper that one of Noemi's nature transformations was lightning. She has the advantage against him as he had tried a few wind jutsu earlier but wind was weak against lightning users.

As Noemi charges him there was a poof in front of Orochimaru causing Noemi to slide to a stop and her eyes widen.

"Yo!" Jiraiya appears out of the smoke with a wide smile.

Noemi eyes were wide, but she slowly blinks like an owl upon Jiraiya's sudden appearance. Orochimaru left eye twitch in annoyance for Jiraiya interrupting the training session with Noemi.

"What do you want, toad?" Orochimaru hisses, eyes glaring at the back of Jiraiya's head.

"I came because Tsunade and I are heading to the Ramen Ichiraku for something to bite. We haven't had a night out in a while." Jiraiya proclaims, giving Orochimaru thumbs up and a sheepish grin, trying best to ignore the glare Orochimaru was sending him.

"You should go, Orochimaru." Noemi blurts out, feeling like it was slightly her fault for Orochimaru not being able to go out and hang out with his teammates. He has been making sure she was settle down and not bursting out into tears, which hasn't happen yet.

Both jounin turn to face Noemi, seeing her posture was relax and she was staring back and forth between Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"Noemi, at least let me walk you home."

"I'm fine, Orochi." She tells him, sharply calling him by his nickname. He winces a bit at the nickname, especially when it came out like a hiss from her lips. To the side, Jiraiya was snickering behind his hands.

"If you say so." Orochimaru replies, holding out his right hand where a purple snake came out.

The snake drop to the ground and slither over to Noemi causing Jiraiya to shiver upon seeing the snake slithering up Noemi and then coming to rest across her shoulders. Jiraiya stare at her, seeing how relax she was with the snake hissing on her shoulder.

"Just keep Yu with you."

Noemi nods her head, reaching up with her right hand to caress the top of the snake's head before bowing her head at Orochimaru and Jiraiya then walking off.

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

"How is Noemi?" Tsunade ask as Orochimaru, Jiraiya and her were served their food.

"Fine."

"Fine? I heard from the academy that she got into a fight with three boys. The sensei said it wasn't her fault, but she still fought and took out the boys with pretty strong punches." Tsunade says, picking up a pair of chopsticks.

"She got into a fight and won against three!? Damn!" Jiraiya snickers, shaking his head with clear amusement across his face.

Orochimaru sighs and didn't reply to anything his teammates pointed out. He went onto eating his ramen, but thinking about how he needs to order another one on the go for Noemi, realizing that she hasn't eaten since afternoon.

"Do you think that she is going to automatically graduate? She appears advance for her age." Tsunade asks, staring at Orochimaru for an answer.

"Most likely." Orochimaru nods, reaching out with his left hand to grab the cup fill with ice cold water.

"You know that she has to be put on a team afterwards."

"You two are acting like she should have a sign on her saying caution, I'm dangerous." Orochimaru accuses, glancing in between his two teammates with narrow snake eyes.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade took a glance at one another then look back at Orochimaru with slight frowns upon their faces. They could see that over the past weeks, Orochimaru was becoming protective over Noemi. But they also realize that the way they were talking about the eleven year old was as if they were treating her like she should be on watch twenty-four seven.

"Well, she is dangerous." Jiraiya admits, shrugging his shoulders as Tsunade glares at him with a 'shut-up-or-else' look.

"Still, everyone is tip toeing around her." Orochimaru states with a slight frown on his lips.

He was a bit upset and angry how lately everyone either been picking on Noemi or being cautious around her. He took note that villagers that knew about her would stare at her with either awe or fear and the latter pisses him off.

It was bad enough that he is seen differently, but Noemi too. Some reason that sets him off. Finding her in that compound that night, curl up in fear and letting him take a hold of her hand, he felt obligated to her.

She was his.

She had chosen him to grab hand that night at her compound, at the hospital and she also chosen him to live with.

Noticing that his meal was coming to an end, Orochimaru order a chicken ramen to go for Noemi. His teammates kept glancing at him with analyzing looks, trying to figure him out or what he was thinking, like always.

"Sooo, um, do you think we will get any missions together or no?" Jiraiya decides to ask, trying to make the tension disappear by changing the subject.

"Maybe. It'll most likely be a B-rank mission." Tsunade puts in, swirling the noodles around in her bowl.

"If so, they should give it to chunnin." Orochimaru mumbles, as he rather has a challenging mission then one that he knew that they could finish within a day or so.

The village knew that the three of them were the best around and were one tough group to even touch. There were other teams that had tried to fight them but they were quickly disarmed or embarrass in front of others.

Splitting the bill, but Orochimaru paying for the to-go food, they begin to walk out of the ramen place. The sun was setting as they walk through the streets of Konoha.

The air was starting to become warm again as the season was changing. Usually Konoha goes through a winter, but it wasn't for long. It was mostly always sunny and warm in Konoha.

As they came near a weapon shop, they spilt up to go in their own directions to their places. They wave to each other instead of being verbal and went off. Orochimaru quickly vanish from sight as he didn't have to walk with his teammates anymore.

He ran across rooftops until he jump back into the road in front of his apartment. He walks up a flight of stairs before coming to a door with the number three one it. Opening the door up, Orochimaru enters the apartment where only the living room light was on and Noemi was lying on the floor with a book open in front of her. The snake that he made go with Noemi was ball up on her back, lowly hissing.

"Noemi, I brought back chicken ramen for you."

"Thanks." She whispers, her eyes focus on the book she was reading.

Curious to what she was reading, Orochimaru walks over to her and stares down. He saw that she was looking at one of his medical books. It was on the human anatomy and she was studying the charka system.

"Why the curiosity of the charka system?"

"I want to see where I can cut off certain points of the body, preventing whoever to be useless for a few moments."

He slowly blinks upon hearing her explanation on why she is studying the charka system. His mind went back to thinking of how Jiraiya and Tsunade were tip toeing over Noemi because she was dangerous.

Kneeling down, Orochimaru places the to-go container beside her before standing up.

"Why do you want to know that, Noemi?"

Finally, she looks up at him and that is when he notices something different.

Enormously different.

The sclera—the whites—of her eyes were black, her pupils were white and her beautiful sapphire iris were now in the shape of a glowing sapphire shuriken.

This was her Kekkei Genkai showing.

"They roam around."

"Who?"

"Souls. There is many." Noemi states, staring at Orochimaru with a tilt of her head before looking back down at the book.

"Your charka is enormous, Orochi. Did you know that?"

"Yes." Orochimaru stares at her, realizing that her eyes probably allow her to see his charka system.

"You said souls? You see them?" Orochimaru kneels down beside her then sits down, his hands grasping his ankles as he stares at her.

Noemi looks at him again with those unique eyes and she nods. Her eyes venture off towards the window then she looks back at him. Her eyes were turning back to normal and after a few seconds were back to their original color and shape.

"The souls are usually those that are lost or need to fulfill their satisfaction before moving on."

It was like learning something new every day with Noemi. Hearing about how she can see souls and read the charka system through the body, Orochimaru was amaze.

"Could you see my soul?"

"Yes."

"Can you do something to these souls, Noemi?"

A small grin came onto her lips that he knew that if Jiraiya or Tsunade saw they would instantly label Noemi as completely dangerous and not there in the head. But with him, he enjoys it. He enjoys seeing a slight wicked look appear on Noemi's face, showing she wasn't an innocent young lady with that innocent voice of hers.

"As I get stronger, yes." She answers.

Orochimaru reaches out and slowly places his hand on top of her head, threading his fingers through her hair and feeling the softness brushing against his fingers. He slowly combs his fingers through, grinning as he thought of Noemi becoming stronger by the day.

There was that thought in his head that he truly did have someone dangerous living underneath his roof and it wasn't him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi!**

**Thanks f****or r****eading!**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Her Wrath

…**..**

…**.. Month Later: …..**

…**..**

"Body Binding jutsu!"

It felt as if tiny snakes were slithering all over his body with ice cold stomachs. He wishes it was snakes as he could control them. But this, this jutsu he couldn't control.

Thick black lines appear all over his body and he could feel these lines upon his body, pulsing against his skin and cold in temperature. He couldn't move his limps but he could move his eyes and they were staring straight at Noemi walking up to him.

For the past month and a half, Noemi lived with Orochimaru. Few things change, such as her graduating from the academy and she was put onto a temporary team for the chunnin exams. And for the past month and a half, living, training and learning from Orochimaru, Noemi was picking up his ways, especially with her creating her own jutsus, which he was stuck in one at the moment.

Her Kekkei Genkai eyes were activated, the whites of her eyes black, pupils white and the iris were shape as glowing sapphire blue shurikens.

"I wonder." She muses, stepping closer to Orochimaru and holding out her right hand. A look of concentration on her face and her tongue slightly sticking out.

Feeling this tug in his stomach and then in his forehead, he felt his body slowly stepping forwards. The scary thing was that he didn't command his body to do that. He was being control by an eleven year old.

She was controlling his own soul.

His body kept moving forwards to her then stops and he reaches in his kunai pouch, pulling one out and holding it up in the air, poise over his head.

"So I can do that."

Noemi clasps her hands together in the sign of the ram and mumble 'release.' There was this huge weight lift off his body and the black lines vanish from his skin. He was panting slightly as the whole time his body was under possession; he was trying to force himself out of it. That causes some exhaustion on his body.

"Are you alright, Orochi?"

"Yes. You are advancing fast, Noemi." Orochimaru steps to her with a grin.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow for my first mission and once we come back, that is when we are entering the chunnin exams." Noemi tells Orochimaru as they begin to walk out of the training area and begin heading back into the village.

"When are you leaving? What is the mission?"

"Early morning and we are to pick up a scroll from Takigakure." Noemi answers, kicking a stone out of her way before glancing right at him.

"Village Hidden in the Waterfall, interesting place to pick up a scroll." Orochimaru muses, looking up at the sky and watching flocks of birds flying towards the forest area.

"No clue. But it's going to be a fun trip." Noemi sarcastically tells him to which he chuckles.

Orochimaru knew that Noemi dread her sensei, Io, who wasn't exactly the brightest ninja. He was also extrovert and tries to be 'cool' as he states. Noemi two teammates were also an interesting duo. One name, Yori and the other one was name Jiro. For what he knows, Orochimaru knows that Yori was loud and seem to eat too much sugar while Jiro was quiet and a bookworm.

As for Noemi, she was known as the ninja that messes with her enemy before finding their weak point and taking them out quickly.

"You'll finish it quickly."

"Hopefully. Io said that it would last about one to two days. Just my luck it is going to last a week." Noemi growls the last part.

Orochimaru chuckles highly amuse at Noemi 'positive' attitude. She was advance for her age and he wants her to fly through with rankings until she was a jounin and on her own. Then it would be easy to team up with her and fight side by side. Orochimaru felt that they would be a dangerous tag-team.

"Have some faith, Noemi." Orochimaru snickers, especially when she glares at him, knowing that Orochimaru knows what she does through.

"I'll need all the faith I can get."

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Noemi was surprise that Orochimaru was up in the early morning to see her leave. The sun wasn't even up yet and he was up to welcome her in the morning.

"Be careful…you still don't know what the scroll is that your team is going to receive?" Orochimaru asks, wondering why a genin team was going out to receive a scroll from the Land Hidden in the Waterfall.

All night, Orochimaru found it a bit odd for a newly genin team to go out and get a scroll. But also, the scroll was unknown to Noemi and her teammates. Only their sensei knew and he wouldn't tell them.

"No clue. But I'll try to be very careful." Noemi says, pulling on her backpack then fixing her kimono style fighting top making sure the top doesn't open up. She has netting underneath, but she didn't need to flash anyone.

"Don't do anything ridiculous." Orochimaru tells her as she begins to walk towards the door and opens it up, but she pauses in the doorframe and looks back at him with a smirk.

"Orochi, you worry too much. See ya in a couple days." Noemi winks at him before leaving with the door shutting behind her.

Once Noemi was gone, Orochimaru stood there and stares down at his feet. His right hand came up to grip his chin as he begins to question about Noemi's mission again. Something about this mission has some sort of discrete information that doesn't add up. He thought that he was being a bit too cautious about this because this was going to be Noemi's first mission. Then again, you could never be too cautious about things.

Looking up towards the front door that Noemi left a few minutes ago, Orochimaru was going to wait for sunrise before heading out to talk with his sensei.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

They have been running for the past hour through the trees. For the first three hours, the team walks with a quick pace and then took a few minute breaks. Now, they were dashing through the trees, wanting to get close to their location before the evening.

While going through the trees, Yori kept asking questions about the Waterfall village and Jiro would answer in his quiet smooth voice. Noemi stay quiet the whole time, listening to her surroundings and eyeing her surroundings rather than being distract by her teammates.

Then there was her sensei that she realize he was quiet than usual and appear dismal as if he didn't want to be around them.

The air around them appears to get moist and cool air causing Noemi to think that they were coming close to water.

"Are we getting close?" Yori asks, staring up towards their sensei Io.

"Maybe." Io blankly answers, keeping his eyes forwards.

Noemi took the time to take a quick second to glance at her teammates, noting how they stare at Io with questionable looks. She looks back forwards, seeing that she wasn't the only one thinking that something was bothering their sensei to make him distant.

"I think that I see it." Jiro points forwards.

Through openings in the trees, up ahead they could see a large tree way up ahead. The trees around them appear to become line up with one another and creating this swirl formation around this large tree. The trees were becoming closer and closer to one another as if it was creating a wall around the village that they were coming up upon.

As they were about a half a mile away, Noemi eyes stare at her sensei back and wait for him to command them to go back down to the ground. However, seeing him pulling shuriken and glancing back at them, Noemi knew something wasn't right.

"DOWN!" Noemi screams just as Io turns around and throws the shurikens at them.

…**..**

…**.. Two Hours Earlier: In Konoha: …..**

…**..**

Now that the sun was up and two hours went by, Orochimaru makes his way towards the Hokage office. Upon entering, his sensei was sitting behind his desk smoking his pipe and staring out at the village.

"Good morning, Orochimaru. Is there a reason for your surprise morning visit?" Sarutobi asks, turning away from looking out the window and to stare at his top student.

"I have a question about a team that you have sent out on a mission this morning."

"Team this morning? What are you—"The knock on the door cause both men to glance at it.

"Come in." Sarutobi says, watching as the door open and in step the knocker.

Orochimaru eyes widen upon seeing Io.

"Ah, hello there Orochimaru. You wouldn't happen to know where Noemi and my team are?"

Hearing this, Orochimaru whirls around to stare at Sarutobi, who was staring at Orochimaru with a confuse expression.

"What's the matter, Orochimaru?" Sarutobi voice became serious as he could see that Orochimaru look was one of shock and disbelief.

"Noemi and her team left this morning with you." Orochimaru glances at Io, stating causing Io eyes to widen.

"No, no, I told them that we are training this morning to get ready for chunnin exams." Io waves his hands, proclaiming.

"And I never sent a team out this morning. The only team I sent out was a few chunnin a few minutes ago." Sarutobi informs the two then his face becomes deadly serious.

"We have an intruder in our village and have three of our genin. One that I have a feeling they are after."

"Noemi." Orochimaru hisses, his fists clenching on his sides.

"Orochimaru. Gather Tsunade and Jiraiya and head out now." Sarutobi commands and like that Orochimaru disappears in a puff of smoke with not a so imperturbable look.

…**..**

…**.. Present: …..**

…**..**

On hands and knees, staring at the dark ruby liquid dripping to the ground, Noemi felt the blood come out of her mouth. Her gums and lips were bleeding from getting a fist straight to the face by her supposedly sensei.

Both Yori and Jiro were near her on the ground, pushing themselves up as they were beaten with quick jabs and kicks too.

Whoever this person was posing at their sensei or was their sensei turn bad was fast and a taijustu ninja thus far.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Noemi slowly pushes herself up, spitting a good thick amount of blood that was pooling in her mouth.

"The names Aoki and you my dear shouldn't be alive." The imposter of their sensei name Aoki says. A cloud of smoke goes around him and his true self was present to them.

The imposter has long red messy hair, red eyes and light tan skin. There was a scar going vertical over the middle of his lips and he was a tall man. His headband was around his forehead and t has the Amegakure symbol on it.

This is when Noemi knew that this ninja was a part of the ninjas that massacre her clan. Somehow finding out that she was a survivor, they were either coming to finish the job or kidnap her.

"How about you come with me like a good little girl?" Aoki sarcastically coos.

"How about you shove it where it doesn't shine, _sensei_." Noemi growls, slowly getting into a fighting stance.

Her move causes Aoki to laugh and shake his head, getting into a stance too.

"You're out of your league kid, give up."

"Never." Noemi eyes narrow, focusing on every movement that Aoki makes.

"Fine, I'll just kick your ass kid." Aoki laughs before disappearing and reappearing before Noemi.

Noemi quickly back bends, dodging a spin kick to her head. She drops to her knees and rolls away from Aoki, putting distance between them with a few jumps backwards. She lands near her two other teammates, who stood up and came to stand beside her.

"We're helping."

"No one is going to take our teammate away."

Noemi glances at her two teammates, always finding them a nuisance to have but upon seeing their determination to help out, a small grin came onto her face. She looks back forwards, staring at Aoki running towards them again.

"Can one of you trip him?"

"Yeah." Jiro nods.

"Yori kick him up high. We are going to perform a team barrage."

"You got it." Yori smiles, clenching his fists before him.

They all split up, but Jiro quickly lunges forwards and uses his whole body for Aoki to trip over. Aoki was about to catch his balance when Yori appears and kicks Aoki up into the air by a kick to the underside of his chin.

Noemi appears above Aoki with electricity surrounding her right arm. She clenches her teeth and threw her right arm out, fist clench and hoping that the punch would cause damage to the imposter.

Electricity surround Aoki and he was slam into the ground.

Landing beside her teammates, Noemi was on one knee and her hands resting on the ground. The electricity around her arm disappears after a few seconds.

"No way we knock him out already." Yori mutters, staring at Aoki body lying there and twitching from the electricity around Noemi's punch.

"You're right, little ones."

Whirling around, Noemi was kicking in the chest and was flying backwards. Her back hits the ground and she slid across the ground before coming to a stop near Aoki's body. But it poof away and nothing was there.

"Clone." She mumbles, sitting up to see Aoki throwing Jiro into a tree and kicking Yori further into the woods and into bushes.

"Now that they are out of the way." Aoki growls, storming straight towards Noemi.

She took note that there was some cuts and scrapes on his body, showing that they did catch him in their barrage. But he manages to escape most of the damage it would've done.

"You brat are just inexperience genin that don't know the true ninja world yet. You should just accept your defeat and give up, you snort nose brats!" Aoki shouts, getting closer to Noemi.

As Aoki grabs the front of her kimono top, he lifts her up to have their faces level and that is when Noemi opens her eyes.

Her Kekkei Genkai was activated and Aoki went wide eyes and he starts to feel fear appearing in his body. He was realizing that he was going to be facing the wrath of the last survivor of the Ryuu clan. One that he didn't know achieves their Kekkei Genkai eyes.

The whites of her eyes turn black, pupils flash white and her iris shape into shuriken style, glowing sapphire blue.

"Got you, you insignificant and arrogant ninja. This is your downfall." Noemi jeers, reaching out and gripping either side of his face.

…**..**

…**.. Woods: …..**

…**..**

The three jounin teammates were nothing more than blurs flashing through the trees. They were cutting down time by moving fast all the way towards the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

Since they were coming, the Hokage sent a message by hawk to the Waterfall village to warn them that Konoha ninjas were coming to get three of their own. But also, that their genin were in danger by an intruder. The Hokage hope that the Waterfall ninjas would be merciful and help out.

"Damn, he is getting ahead of us." Jiraiya grumbles as Tsunade and him were trailing about a few hundred feet from Orochimaru.

The snake summoner was not stopping for any breaks or letting anything get in his way.

"Shockingly to us all, we are witnessing Orochimaru showing a caring side that he never shows to anyone."

"Do you think that Noemi is more to him than anyone else? They only knew one another for a month and a half."

"I think so. She is important to him. Very important." Tsunade says, picking up her pace as Orochimaru was getting further and further away from them.

…**..**

…**.. Back to Near the Outskirt of the Waterfall Village: …..**

…**..**

"Body Binding Jutsu."

The black lines begin to appear onto Aoki's body causing him to go wide eyes and try to move but were immobile within seconds.

Noemi shut her eyes focusing upon his body and finding his soul to control him. She felt his hand release her making her to open her eyes as she lands on her feet.

"How does it feel to not move your body or control it?" Noemi queries, her head tilting to the side as she studies the thick black lines tattoo across Aoki's skin.

"I may be eleven years old, but anyone could be powerful at any time of age as long as they work towards being stronger. I happen to be training since I was three." Noemi stares straight into Aoki's eyes, seeing the struggle for freedom of the binds in his eyes.

"And most of the training was learning my clan's ways." Noemi held up her hands in front of her, taking a few steps back from Aoki and then she begins to make hand signs.

"I can hear his whispers through the air, telling me to judge you. And that is what I'm going to do." Noemi smirks, quickening her hands to form the signs.

As Noemi was about to finalize with the last sign to seal the jutsu, Aoki eyes brighten.

That is when Noemi felt two presences coming out of the woods and something swishing fast towards her back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

He could sense the charkas of six up ahead.

Orochimaru moves to the ground, not waiting for Jiraiya or Tsunade to catch up with him. He was swiftly crossing the ground as if he was flying. His eyes focus on the clearing where he sees Noemi doing hands signs before a man trap in her body binding jutsu.

As Orochimaru got closer, he saw two ninjas appear and throw dozens of shuriken at Noemi's back.

"NOEMI!"

The shurikens embedded into her back and she falls to her knees, dropping her hands to her sides and her head bow.

He saw red.

Snakes appear out of his sleeves as he gotten closer and he was going to shoot his snakes out at the two new faces, but that is when he notices something.

Noemi was melting into mud.

"Earth Release Shadow Clone." Orochimaru whispers, knowing the move as he does the same move. He didn't know that Noemi has finally mastered this.

Coming into the clearing, Orochimaru sent his snakes at one of the new faces. The snakes easily wrap around the ninja and begin to squeeze. He didn't pay any mind to their screams.

The other ninja charge Orochimaru to which Orochimaru runs at him before getting around him and slams his fists into his opponent's side. They quickly engage into a hand-to-hand combat.

Noemi suddenly makes her appearance behind Aoki, staring at the back of his head and she begins to walk around him to stand in front of him.

"Now, shall we judge you?" Noemi states before doing the hand signs once again that she was able to complete now.

Noemi last hand sign was that of the dragon.

The black lines slowly begin to disappear from Aoki body letting him a moment of freedom until he was trap again. It was like charka wire was wrapping around his wrist, ankles and around his torso, holding him in place.

"What the hell is going on?" Aoki arms were lift up by an invisible force, his palms facing towards the skies.

"Kinjutsu: Soul Collector; Judgment Jutsu." Noemi lowly states before kneeling down and slamming her hands down on either side of her.

The ground vibrates causing Orochimaru and his opponent to stop in their fighting and look towards Noemi and the constricted Aoki.

Two long stone hollow pillars appear to which Orochimaru realizes was actually a stone coffin that was the right size to fit Aoki. But his eyes flicker to Noemi, seeing her hair color lighting up and then becoming white.

"This was a family jutsu." Noemi whispers, slowly standing up and stepping back as the jutsu begin to take effect.

Those invisible wires that Aoki felt on his body begin to come solid. Dark glowing purple wires appear coil around Aoki and pulsing then stop pulsing, only glowing. That is when Aoki eyes turn to this pale lavender color and his head shot back, letting out a scream.

"Wha-what is she?" Orochimaru opponent exclaims, stepping back in fear of Noemi.

Orochimaru could only watch with awe at the power Noemi has. He felt Jiraiya and Tsunade appear, frozen in their spots. However, they quickly move towards Noemi's unconscious comrades and grab them, pulling them away from the scene.

"He is seeing the wrong that he has done and feeling the wrath of those he made suffer." Noemi calmly explains, glancing back at the other ninja that was Aoki's comrade.

The man only stare with fear before he yells out as Orochimaru took the time to wrap snakes around him, crushing him too. Orochimaru would have no survivors, especially those that cause harm to his Noemi.

Turning back to watch Noemi's jutsu, he notice how the two coffin cases coming closer and closer to Aoki constraint self. His screaming was slowly becoming hoarse until it was silent.

That is when the stone coffin closes in on him, sealing him within and black slashes appear onto the coffin. Few seconds later the coffin open up again, the sides sunk back into the ground and Aoki was lying on the ground with black slash marks across his body. His face was set in one of fear and his eyes were widened and blank.

"He is in a state where his soul is trying to recover. However, the slash marks upon his body will be his death and thus, his soul will be taken by the Shinigami to have." Noemi turns away, taking a few steps towards an awestruck Orochimaru. His eyes held a mix of jovial and interest, which slightly raised curiosity in Noemi, wondering why Orochimaru was getting joyful over her horrific actions.

Orochimaru watches Noemi's hair turning back to black and her eyes blank out. He rushes forwards and caught her as she passes out. Flipping her over then lifting her up into his arms bridal style, Orochimaru stares down at the unconscious eleven year old with a sly smirk.

"Noemi, Noemi. My sweet Noemi." Orochimaru whispers, turning away from the scene and begins to walk towards his teammates that were in a state of shock and slight fear upon witnessing Noemi's kinjutsu.

What Noemi did was a forbidden act, but that was what she learned growing up. If this was to be report to the Hokage, Noemi would most likely get a slap on the wrist and nothing more. The Ryuu clan was known for their knowledge on Kinjutsu, they were strong ninjas for Konoha and were like a secret weapon. Thus, staying on Noemi's good side would keep Konoha ninjas from meeting her bad side.

"She…she just…" Jiraiya couldn't finish what he wants to say, still not believing what he has just witness.

"She's lethal." Tsunade crosses her arms over her chest, snapping out of her state of shock and staring at the young girl in Orochimaru's arms.

"I think that she is perfect." Orochimaru says, walking by them and not seeing Tsunade shoot Jiraiya a 'I-told-you-so' look about Orochimaru caring about Noemi a bit too much then a normal friendship status.

"Let's just get back before dark. We need to take the three of them to the hospital to be check over and fully recover." Jiraiya sighs, picking on Jiro and placing him on his back. Tsunade doing the same with Yori and she begins running in the direction that Orochimaru ran off into.

"Hey wait for me." Jiraiya shouts, running after them and jumping into the trees.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! I appreciated every one of them!**

**Thanks for reading and hope everyone is enjoying the chapters so far. I want to try to get through to the point of when Noemi is older. That'll be in a few chapters, I think.**

**Please R & R!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** The Chunnin Exams

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Tap tap tap was currently reverberating through the apartment.

"Noemi, enough with the foot tapping, it's not going to change anything."

Noemi growls, stopping her right foot from shaking and she looks up from staring at a medical book to stare at Orochimaru sitting across from her.

It has been a few days since they return back from the Waterfall village and fighting against Aoki and his comrades. On return, when Noemi was conscious, the Hokage exchange a few words with her about her actions.

Orochimaru was a bit annoyed that Jiraiya and Tsunade rat Noemi out about her kinjutsu against the enemy. Though, he was proud when Noemi told the Hokage that it was a part of her clan ways and also, she manages to persuade the Hokage about no punishment. Well, she actually has to be under watch which Orochimaru obviously volunteer to do.

"I'm bored."

"I have nothing to do today."

"So, I have to stay in with you?"

"Is that so bad?" Orochimaru asks, looking at her with a small grin before looking back down at the kunais and shurikens he was cleaning.

"No, just it sucks that I have to be stuck to your side like glue."

"And that is bad?"

"Stop asking that." Noemi mumbles, dropping her head onto the open medical book, reading about the circulatory system now.

Orochimaru puts the throwing weapons away and he then stands up, stepping to the side of the table to rest his hand gently upon her head.

"Let's go walk around."

"Thank you." She dramatically replies to which he rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the front door. Noemi was close behind.

It was late evening as Orochimaru and Noemi stroll around the streets of Konoha. Noemi takes notice that many Konoha citizens stare at the two with curious yet stricken eyes. She knew that Orochimaru appearance wasn't exactly like everyone else. But upon seeing people staring between them, she could see uneasiness in their eyes. Noemi knew that they knew who she was and what her clan can do. The leaf ninjas definitely knew that about her.

"The chunnin exams are getting prepare and will begin in a three days, Noemi."

"Are you going to proctor?" Noemi jest before snickering as Orochimaru gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"Do you think that I should be?"

"It would be interesting, but I feel like you would be yelling at me to do certain moves instead of focusing on the match altogether." Noemi proclaims, turning a corner with Orochimaru and begin heading down the road that usually has restaurants and markets.

"True." Orochimaru admits, thinking of how he would most likely want to give advantage to Noemi and not give a crap about the other ninja.

As they continue to walk, Noemi took note that Konoha ninjas were staring at her with peaks of interest. Orochimaru appear to notice this too as he step a bit closer to her side.

"They must know about what I can do."

"Jiraiya is probably bragging about it."

"Well, at least he isn't warning them to stay away." Noemi mumbles, looking at the ground with narrow eyes.

Orochimaru touches her left bicep causing her to look up at him with raise eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter what they see you as, especially if you are doing something that makes you feel good." Orochimaru tells her to which a small grin came onto her face and she nods at him.

Seeing some Konoha citizen look at Orochimaru touching Noemi on the arm, some did make some faces. Noemi has enough, thus, she loops arms with Orochimaru.

"Noemi?"

"I'm sick a tire of people staring at us like we can from the sky. It doesn't matter what they see us as, Orochimaru, as long as it is making up feel good." Noemi recalls part of his comment that he just told her about a few moments ago.

His response was only to pat her arm that was loop with his and continue to stroll together, arm in arm, side by side and sticking close to each other.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

"Focus on the first exam. Don't get caught." Orochimaru tells Noemi as they were walking towards the building where the first exam was going to be, but also, where she was going to meet up with her teammates.

Since she was to still be under watch, Orochimaru accompany her to the building. The two took notice of the many Konoha genins that were standing around, staring at either Orochimaru and Noemi calmly walking by.

"Do you suppose to be even telling me this sort of information?" Noemi asks as they walk into the building and begin to walk down a hallway.

"I'm not giving you information, Noemi." Orochimaru turns to her as they stop before a staircase that Noemi would go up and meet her teammates to enter the exam.

"Seems like clues to me." Noemi sung causing Orochimaru to chuckle and step in front of her. He reaches out to brush a few strands away from her face and let his fingertips ghost her cheek. Noemi felt the hairs on her body rising slowly upon his caressing touch.

"Maybe, maybe not. It'll be between us." Orochimaru winks at her before leaning forwards to lay a kiss upon her forehead.

Her eyes widen slightly at the affectionate action by Orochimaru as he was never shows emotions except be sarcastic, cunning playful or sadistic. Thus, when he laid a kiss upon her forehead,

"Just stay heads up." Orochimaru informs her again before stepping back to allow her to head up the stairs.

Noemi kept walking up the stairs until she got to the top where her teammates were standing there with smirks on their faces.

"You ready for this?" Yori ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Noemi answers, smirking as she walks towards them.

Together, they walk down the hallway and towards the room where the first exam was going to be. Before they enter the room, Noemi stops walking and glances at Jiro and Yori as she stood in between the two.

"Listen, no matter what it is, we stick as a team. If one goes down, then the whole group will go down. So, no matter what this is, we work together and don't give in. Got it?" Noemi states while glancing in between the two with a serious look.

She didn't need to mess up on the exams as she wants to become a chunnin very badly. She didn't want to be stuck as a genin any longer.

"Yes!" Jiro and Yori say together with nods of their heads.

"Then let's do this." Noemi pushes open the door and they steps into the first exam.

…**..**

…**.. Close to an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

The first exam appears to throw everyone off that was participating in the chunnin exams. No one expect a written test before the real action.

Around the room was Konoha ninjas that work for the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Up front was the head of the special division name Taro, a man in his forties, tall and look to be built of pure muscles, proctor of this whole first exam.

He only gave them an hour to complete the exam that Noemi knew that no regular genin could answer these questions on the sheet. The questions were too advance for them.

Half of the class was gone since they were caught by the Konoha ninjas proctoring on the side. After about more than half of the class gone, Noemi realizes the truth of this exam. Her thoughts went back to what Orochimaru said about 'no getting caught.'

They were supposed to cheat but at the same time not get caught doing it. If they are to be ninjas, they have to be sneaky in missions and not be caught by the enemies.

Therefore, Noemi shut her eyes and places her hands underneath the table. She relaxes her body and search for her teammates around the room. Finding their signature souls, she enters their body.

…**..**

Coldness went through Jiro and he clamps his eyes shut as he felt something piercing his body.

"_Jiro."_

"_Noemi?" _Jiro eyes snap open as he realizes that Noemi was talking in his mind.

"_The test is to not get caught. We have to be able to find out who has the answers. I'm going to search all the bodies in the room and find who has the answers and then I'll get back to you. Unless you can figure out a way to not get caught and find answers yourself."_

"_If you're confident in finding them yourself, do it."_

"_You got it."_

Slowly exhaling, Jiro felt Noemi's presence leave his body. He shivers a bit as the warmth came back to his body, but also, how easily Noemi can take over.

…**..**

Noemi did the same thing to Yori and told him her plan before exiting out of his body. Now, she begins to search the room, but she activated her Kekkei Genkai.

Her eyes came to rest on a few charkas that appear to be strong for a genin. She then notices how their hands were moving fast across the paper, answering the questions with ease.

"Got you." Noemi smirks, before shutting her eyes again and she prepare herself to take over their body.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Outside of the building, Orochimaru was leaning against a tree, waiting for the first exam to be over and done with. He did watch many Konoha genins exiting the building with angry or upset looks. Some of them, Orochimaru knew were caught while trying to peak to their neighbor paper to gain information.

He has to admit that every time that building door opens, he held his breath and felt his body become cold, hoping that it wasn't Noemi's team coming out. But so far, so good. They were still in the exam and still hanging in there.

As an hour hit, Orochimaru felt his body tense as the front doors open and a lot of Konoha genin were exiting the building.

"Orochi!" Noemi came running out of a group of the genin and towards him with a wide smile.

Upon seeing her expression, he let out an exhale and grins as he knew Noemi and her team pass.

"We did it!" Noemi runs into him.

"Oof!" Orochimaru lost his balance and found himself on his back with Noemi lying on top of him with a wide smile. Her arms were wrapping around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder, the happiness wasn't vaporizing from her any time soon.

He chuckles and rests his left hand upon her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Good for you, Noemi. This is very good." Orochimaru smirks.

"Tomorrow we have to go to the Forest of Death where they are going to announce the teams that we have to face."

"You'll do fine in that." Orochimaru assures her, sitting up while keeping his left arm around her. They sat together, watching the rest of the genin exit the building before standing up and walking away.

"Work with your teammates and take out your opponents as quick as possible." Orochimaru tells her, knowing that they were being judge by the Hokage and Jounins on whether or not they should be promote to chunnin level. Orochimaru knew that the old man would be stupid if he didn't promote Noemi to chunnin level.

"How many teams do we face?"

"One and then you move to the third exam, which is individual fighting." Orochimaru looks at her as they continue walking through the streets and heading in the direction of a ramen shop.

"Jiro, Yori and I can do it. We're pretty good with team taijutsu moves." Noemi informs Orochimaru as they came to a ramen place and enter.

"That is good…are you going to use any of your moves, Noemi?"

"Would it get me in trouble?" Noemi asks, sitting across from Orochimaru in the booth.

"As long as you don't control the nature of life and death or something that could destroy the village, then no, you won't get in trouble. Use jutsus that you know won't mess with nature." Orochimaru smirks, picking up a menu and scanning over it.

Noemi sighs and nods her head, picking up her own menu, but her mind was focus on what jutsus she can use that wouldn't break any sort of rules or get her with more restrictions on her. She really didn't want to be twenty four seven babysat anymore.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Entering the Forest of Death, Noemi and her teammates were sprinting through it. For the past five hours, Jiro summoning were Otters and so he summons an otter to help them through the forest and dodging any traps laid out. The otter soon led them to a river where they use the river to travel up the stream and towards the center of the forest.

However, they slid to a stop when the teams they have to face appear before them.

"Stick together and if one of us is in danger…"

"Scream?" Yori puts in causing Noemi to glance at him with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, just scream." Noemi looks back forwards as the other team was coming at them with kunai ready.

…**..**

Hidden within the shadows, the Hokage with a few Jounin watch the match about to happen with a peak of interest. Some were waiting for the moment to see Noemi Ryuu fight.

…**..**

The otter dove into the water then shot up when Jiro lands on a rock besides his summoning. There he perform a water jutsu that stream a jet of water blasting at their opponents.

Two were unlucky to get hit and they were shot into trees. The other one jump into the air, but that was his mistake. In the air, Yori appear and grab the opposing genin with a smile.

"See ya." Yori spins the opponent around then tosses him into the air some more.

That is when Noemi appears with her arm pull back and a blank expression. The genin didn't have time to yell out as Noemi slams her charka power fist into their face and sent them flying back down to the ground.

They hit the water with a huge splash and hit the bottom of the riverbank. After the ripples and bubbles clear up, their opponent was floating in the water on their back and drifting a bit down the stream.

Feeling bad, Jiro makes his summoning otter to drag the unconscious genin onto a rock before swimming back over to Jiro.

As Noemi fell back down, Yori use clones to catch her.

"Thanks." Noemi says to which Yori gives her a smile and a salute.

"Here comes the other two." Jiro states.

"Shoot another stream." Noemi commands to which Jiro acknowledges and does what he was told to do.

Upon performing the water jutsu, the two genin move out of the water but were spray with some of the water. Yori slams his hands to the ground where spikes start to burst from the ground and chasing after their two opponents.

As the two got close to the water, Noemi begins doing hand signs and held her arms out in front of her, her palms aiming at the two genin.

"Jiro get out of the water now."

Listening, Jiro jumps out of the water with his summoning and he lands behind Noemi and stood beside a kneeling Yori.

"Twin Dragon Shock Wave." Noemi says, both her arms surround by electricity currents before shooting out at the two genin that were about to land on the ground as they have been dodging the rock spikes that Yori kept sending at them.

Since they were wet, the water conducts the lightning move with ease. The two genin were electrocuted, but only enough to knock them unconscious. Once they were knock out, Noemi drops her arms to her sides and lets out a relief sigh that it was over.

"The scroll is on the girl. Grab it and let's move out to the tower." Noemi says, walking towards the girl with Jiro and Yori. Yori has a hop to his step as he was excited that they have completed their goal of fighting their opponent, but also, being able to receive the scroll that they were instructed to get.

With the scroll on them, they begin their quick journey to the tower.

They arrive and were known to have one of the best times, which was five hours and a half.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"OW!"

"Hold still Noemi." Orochimaru hisses at her as he was cleaning up the cuts on her knuckles.

During the second exam, her knuckles cut open from the punch she delivers to the opponent. But it appear that her lightning move cause them to split open even more.

"It stings."

"Don't be a baby."

Noemi stuck out her tongue at him causing him to smirk and shake his head at her childish ways towards him. Tucking her tongue back in her mouth, Noemi eyes Orochimaru before looking down at him skillfully bandages her right knuckles.

"Orochi?"

"Yes, Noemi."

"Tomorrow is my birthday."

His eyebrows rose and he looks at her with slight wide eyes then soon relax.

"Oh really? We must do something then since you have two weeks to prepare for the third exam, which you are going to train with me, right?"

"Of course I'm going to train with you." Noemi exclaims, pulling her hand slowly away from his hands once he was done with bandaging it.

"Good, good. Now, rest up as we are getting up early tomorrow." Orochimaru stood up and begins to walk out of the bathroom.

"How early?"

She never got an answer as Orochimaru left the bathroom with a thinking expression. She knew that the was in the zone and was thinking of something, thus, no one should distract him or rather he doesn't like to be bother when he was thinking deeply about something.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The next morning, Noemi got up before sunrise and she makes her way to the kitchen. Orochimaru was up and standing before her in his jounin gear and he looks ready to leave.

"We are leaving now."

"What about breakfast?"

"I have a backpack fill with some food. Get change and let's go." Orochimaru tells her causing Noemi to sigh and she makes her way back to her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

Once done up in her outfit, Noemi walks out into the kitchen and let's Orochimaru teleport them to an unknown area where they would immediately begin training.

…..

Halfway through training, close to afternoon, Noemi was not only hungry but she was a bit upset that Orochimaru hasn't acknowledged that it was her twelfth birthday today. She did tell him yesterday that it was today.

As Noemi stab Orochimaru through the leg, it poof away and she found herself stabbing a log.

"Aw, crap." Noemi growls before getting a foot to her side and she flying through the air. She hits the ground, slides a bit and she ends up sliding into a small pond near the training area that they were in.

For a few seconds, Noemi stays underwater and enjoys how the coldness against her sweat, overheated skin from hours of training. The feeling was refreshing and soothing on her sore muscles.

A hand came into the water and soon rips her out from underwater and dropping her onto the ground.

Noemi spits some water out and shakes her head back and forth, spraying water everywhere. She then drops onto her back with her legs and arms sprawl out and her sapphire color eyes were staring up at the clear skies.

"We'll take a break for now and eat lunch." Orochimaru informs her, walking towards the backpack that he brought out with them.

Noemi just stays on the ground, keeping her eyes towards the sky until Orochimaru makes his presence known beside her again. He sat down beside her and pokes his head over her head to block her view of the sky.

"Come on, sit up." Orochimaru helps her up into a sitting position and he drops a bento box into her lap.

Upon opening the box, Noemi picks up chopsticks and went to eat the rice, but stops as the lid of the box caught her attention. In perfect cursive was 'Happy Birthday Noemi.'

Her eyes lit up and she looks at Orochimaru, who gives her a smirk before he begins eating his lunch. Halfway through their lunch, Orochimaru pulls out a small box out of nowhere and hands it to her.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet Noemi."

Setting her bento box down, Noemi accepts the small black box with a cute purple bow on top. She unties the bow, pulling it off the box and she opens the box up. She pushes a tissue paper aside to show what it was hiding.

"Oh, Orochimaru, these are beautiful." Noemi pulls out two earrings from the box.

The earrings were dark sapphire blue snake fangs that have thin silver wrap around the top of them in order for her to put them in her ears. They were hanging earrings.

"I'm glad that you are happy about them." Orochimaru tells her, finishing up his lunch and cleaning up.

As he went to ask Noemi if she was done, she tackles him into a hug. He chuckles and slowly wraps his arms around, holding her against him with a mild grin.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Noemi. Anything to make you happy." Orochimaru promises, laying his lips on her forehead causing her to blush once again.

Whatever bond they have was slowly breaking from a friendship bond to something else.

"Now, let's get back to training."

She groans in tiredness and frustration while Orochimaru snickers with amusement.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the chapters that are up so far. I'm glad that I'm getting some reviews for this story.**

**Also, the Chunnin Exams are different in this story then what we probably all watch or whatever because I did some research since I have an odd feeling that the chunnin exams were different way back then. So, I found out that the chunnin exams were different and the chunnin exams were originally just host for itself and not allowing other villages in. So, fun, fun, fun research.**

**Anyways, keep with the reviews and I'll keep posting chapters!**

**Please R & R**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Final Round

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

The third chunnin exam was host in a large arena where Konoha citizens came in to watch with other ninjas. The genin taking part in the exam each have their own standing area, separated from the others with a cement wall between them.

In a box with only Orochimaru, Noemi was staring down at the arena where the proctor was explaining about the rules. Her hands were clenching the railing as her opponent was a genin name Goro, who was older than her by a few years that kept retaking the exam to become a chunnin.

Her match was the second one of the exam. However, the first one was her teammates facing off against each other.

Jiro versus Yori.

Noemi eyes glance to her right to stare at Orochimaru, who was her mentor for the past two weeks. In the past two weeks they did non-stop training in order for Noemi to be highly improve in taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. On the side in secret, they work on her kinjutsu, which Orochimaru is greatly interest in and he loves watching her perform it.

Standing up straight, Noemi stares down at her new attire.

Black knee high ninja sandal type boots with an open back, black mid-thigh spandex shorts that were like a second skin to her legs and it allow her to move easily, blue kimono top that was sleeveless and the trimmings were greyish silver with black tomoes in them. Then she has a dark purple obi wrap around her waist to hold her top together. Instead of making a bow on the back, she let the two cloths hang behind her like tails. A black wrap was around her breasts as her top was slightly open to show her torso underneath, thus, only her flat stomach shows. Lastly, was that there was black tape wrap around her forearms and her newly sapphire blue snake fang earrings that were from Orochimaru as a birthday present.

"Going to wish us luck, Noemi?"

Noemi and Orochimaru turn to see the door was open and there stood Jiro and Yori together.

"Good luck, you two."

"Man, I didn't want to face a teammate already. Any words for us?" Yori whines while Jiro shakes his head.

"Sucks to suck, you two. Just don't try to kill one another." Noemi says causing her teammates to smile at her and Orochimaru to chuckle.

"We'll try not to." Jiro tells her before walking away with Yori closely behind.

The proctor down below was calling the first match which was Jiro versus Yori.

"Who do you think will win between your teammates?"

"Hard to say because Yori may be a pain in the ass, but the amount of charka he has is unreal. Plus, he appears to have a high pain tolerance. But as for Jiro, he is book smart and likes to attack weak points. He also knows enough jutsu to outdo Yori." Noemi explains while leaning her forearms on the railing and watching her two teammates face one another with stern looks.

Orochimaru steps up to the railing, close to Noemi and narrows his eyes as the match was beginning.

"Your next opponent isn't that fast. Take him out quickly."

"How do you know that, Orochi?"

"I know his sensei and saw the teenage train. He is more of the muscle type then strategic type. He'll come at you with powerful punches and kicks, so don't get hit by one or you will be sailing across the arena." Orochimaru informs her while his eyes follow Jiro and Yori running around the arena, exchanging kicks and punches.

"So, take out his legs?"

Orochimaru eyes were pull away from the match below to stare at Noemi with a sly smirk. He reaches out with his left hand and threads his fingers through her hair, running his fingers gently through the silkiness. Noemi shuts her eyes as she enjoys when he runs his fingers through her hair.

"Yes. Take out his legs and finish him." Orochimaru bends down to hiss this into her ear, his nose bumping against the shell of it.

"No problem." Noemi slyly smirks.

She was known to be quick and want to end things quickly but other times, she felt it fun to mess with the enemy. Like a snake toying with its food before snapping down upon it.

"Good." Orochimaru kept running his fingers through her hair and he looks back to the match to see Jiro wrap Yori in this water rope and squeezing him.

"This is it." Noemi whispers, watching as the water rope begins to encase Yori beginning to drown him. With the rope tightening around Yori's body, thus, receiving no oxygen and the water encasing his head, he has no way out.

The proctor stop the match as Yori was render unconscious and medical ninjas were immediately on the field, performing CPR. After a few moments, Yori cough water up and he was carry off the field to be check over.

"So, the bookworm teammate won."

"If I do recall, you are a bookworm of your team too."

"Problem with that?" Orochimaru inquires, eyeing her with a slight smirk.

"No, not at all." Noemi grins, gripping the railing before catapulting over it and down to the arena.

Orochimaru grips the railing as he watches Noemi land in the arena then she makes her way towards the center where a cocky smiling Goro was.

"I'm going to take you out, Ryuu. Then I'll be known as the one to take out the last survivor of the Ryuu clan during the exams with a striking blow. Then your clan won't be seen as the greatest anymore." Goro chuckles, punching his right fist into his open left palm.

"Hmm, did you rehearse that speech for the past two weeks instead of training, genius." Noemi calmly retorts causing the proctor to cough to hide his amusement and hold up his hands for the genin to get prepare.

"Begin!" The proctor threw his hands down then jumps away.

"Bitch!" Goro shouts, charging her with his fists raise and charka surrounding it.

Noemi got into a crouch stance and she quickly scans over Goro body, figuring out where to strike first. Seeing how he stomps a bit too much on his feet, Noemi grins.

Quickly, Noemi back bends out of the way of a punch and she felt the gush of charka and wind brush over her. She sits up then does a few back handsprings away from Goro, putting distance between them in order for her to do prepare a jutsu.

With great practice, Noemi hands were moving fast and creating signs that Goro couldn't see as he was charging her again. Once she was done, Noemi slams her hands to the ground.

"Hidden Barrow Snakes." Noemi whispers, feeling the ground vibrate underneath her hands and she watches the surface moving.

Sliding to a stop, Goro knew that whatever Noemi just did was something having to do with the ground. He begins to jump away from her, but he wasn't known to be fast.

Thus, the ground burst around him causing him to trip and begin to stagger backwards, waving his hands around to keep him balance.

That is when black scale snakes burst from the ground, wrapping around Goro legs and holding him in place. He let out a scream in fright at not only the sudden attack but his fear of snakes.

"Get these off me!" He was yelling as the snakes wrap further up his body, holding him in place.

"Not so big on words now, are you." Noemi coos, tilting her head to the side with a smirk.

Struggling in the snakes hold, Goro was release charka from his body causing the snakes to quiver on his body. Noemi eyes narrow and she begins jogging forwards then sprinting.

When Noemi vanish in front of him, Goro froze before seeing Noemi appear underneath him. She was crouch in front of him before throwing her right foot up and slamming it in the underside of Goro's chin sending him flying into the air.

…**..**

"She always goes with the barrage to knock out her opponents. I wish she could use her kinjutsu make it interesting." Orochimaru muses him to him, chuckling as he watches Goro flying in the air and Noemi appear above him.

With a kick to Goro face, the large genin was slam back into the ground below creating an outline of his body in the ground.

Orochimaru leans on the railing, watching as the proctor begins to countdown to ten.

"TEN! Noemi Ryuu wins by knocking out her opponent."

…**..**

Noemi appears beside Orochimaru, but sitting on the railing with her back facing the arena. He was leaning on the railing beside her, staring down at the next match about to start.

"Quick and done. Good work."

"He was all bark and no bite."

"Indeed, he was." Orochimaru sits up and stares at her, seeing how innocent she looks right now, but she was very much dangerous.

Together they watch two more matches before the next round was about to start.

"Look at the board, Noemi and see who your next opponent is going to be."

Glancing over her shoulder, she stares at the board and sees that Jiro was her next opponent. A smirk came onto her lips, knowing that she will be using her lightning moves for that match. Orochimaru licks his lips upon seeing Noemi's opponent and knew that she has the advantage with her lightning moves.

"Lightning?" She says causing Orochimaru to look at her with a smirk.

"Yes. Don't hold nothing back just because he is your teammate."

"Wasn't planning on it." Noemi says, flipping backwards off the railing and falling down to the arena as Jiro and her match was the first match of the second round.

Orochimaru watches Noemi walk to the center of the arena and stood before her teammate with a smirk.

However, they were both thrown off and the crowd was screaming with angry and frustration when Jiro raise his hand in the air.

"I forfeit the match."

"Jiro, what are you doing?" Noemi hisses, her eyes widen in shock.

"I'm at a disadvantage with you Noemi and you are much more powerful then I. Plus, I broke a few of my fingers in my match with Yori. I can't really do one hand jutsu signs. You would definitely have the advantage over me. And that is why I am doing this. Good luck in the final match Noemi." Jiro bows to her with a sincere smile before leaving the arena and heading off toward the medical ward.

Noemi was in complete shock, not believing what has just happen.

"Winner, Noemi Ryuu by forfeit of the opponent." The proctor announce in an unsure voice, not quite believing what just happen himself.

Noemi begins to walk across the arena then makes her way back to where the balcony that Orochimaru was at. She appears beside him, once again keeping her back to the arena and staring at the wall.

"He was right, you know."

"At least he could have tired."

"And let you pound on him, he made a smart move." Orochimaru hisses, stepping to her and reaching out to grip the underside of her chin. He lifts her head up so they were staring one another in the eyes.

"You know that I'm right, Noemi."

"Hmp, I have to agree with you because if I disagree you get piss off."

Orochimaru lowly hisses underneath his breath and his hand slightly tightens on her chin before he relaxes his grip. He bends down so that the tips of their noses are touching.

"You're getting a sharp tongue, Noemi."

"Learn from the best." She smoothly replies to which he chuckles in agreement.

Pulling a bit away, Orochimaru kisses the side of her head before standing up straight and letting go of her chin. He let his right hand fingertips trail down the side of her jawline before dropping his hand to his side.

"Get ready for the final match." Orochimaru tells her as they turn to the railing to watch the match below.

They watch as one of the genin kept using either fire or wind jutsu to attack the other genin that was running around to dodge.

"Fire boy is going to win." Noemi points out, dropping her head against Orochimaru's arm. He looks down at her resting her head on his arm and looking comfortable while doing so. A smirk came onto his lips upon seeing her doing so and he looks down at the arena, watching Noemi's prediction come true.

"Aoi wins by knocking out his opponent." The proctor says, stepping back as medical ninjas came to grab the knock out genin and hulling him out of there.

"Holding nothing back on him, Noemi." Orochimaru tells her.

"I never do." Noemi says, disappearing from beside him and she appear in the arena before her last opponent.

"You're going down, Ryuu."

"Sure. It's not like I haven't heard that one before." Noemi calmly replies, looking at her fingernails and ignoring Aoi, who was glaring at her ignorance towards him.

"Let us begin the match…GO!"

Instantly, fireballs were being shot at Noemi causing her to look up and shut her eyes.

The fireballs hit Noemi causing the crowd to gasps and lean forwards in their seats. They watch a burnt Noemi standing there until she begins to melt away into mud.

"Clone." Aoi snarls, looking around his surroundings and trying to find where Noemi is.

"Wait…underground!" He shouts, jumping up just as a ten foot serpent dragon came bursting out from the ground and snapping its teeth.

The dragon roar before it poof away and shurikens were flying at Aoi causing him to dodge and run away from that area. He slides to a stop and begins doing hand signs.

However, he freezes as he feels something or rather someone behind him.

The crowd 'ooh' and 'ahh' over Noemi emerging from the ground as a mud but then the mud slid away to show that it was truly her. She was staring at Aoi with a blank stare.

"Hi." She innocently says, reaching out to him with a smile.

Snakes shot out from around her and begin to go after Aoi. With quick reaction, Aoi got out of the range of the snakes and away from Noemi, panting while doing so.

Noemi begins to walk towards Aoi while doing hand signs. She saw him doing hand signs too making her to pick up her speed of making her hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Twin Serpent Twist Jutsu."

"Fire Style: Fire Torch Jutsu."

Two large lightning figures burst from Noemi. One forming a snake and the other a dragon, both shooting right towards Aoi, who finish his jutsu too. A huge blast of fire wall was shot forwards.

The lightning and fire clash causing this huge flash then explosion causing the crowd to scream and hide.

When the arena clear, Aoi was on one knee with his arms in front of his face as a shield. Noemi was nowhere in sight.

The proctor was looking around for her, but pause upon feeling her immense charka appearing near Aoi, who was shakily standing up.

Twitching a bit, Aoi felt the lightning jutsu sent some flares into his body causing him to be slightly shock. He stares around for Noemi, but pauses as he feels her behind him.

Whirling around, he swings but Noemi ducks and throws a few jabs into his stomach. He staggers back, holding his stomach and he stares at her.

Noemi top was slightly burnt leaving holes here and there. She has some scruff marks across her skin too. She stands up straight and was patting herself down, sending some dust off her body.

"Well that was fun." Noemi looks up at Aoi with a tilt of her head.

He makes a face before running at her and they begin to engage in taijutsu combat. Noemi was on the defense, blocking any punches or kicks Aoi was sending her. It appear to get him angry as he pushes her away, picks up sand from the ground and throws it into her eyes.

"Argh!" Noemi steps back, trying to get the dirt out of her eyes but only getting a kick to her stomach, sending her sprawling onto her back.

"CHEAP SHOT!" Yori shouts from his seat with Jiro nodding his head in agreement.

Most of the crowd were agreeing that it was a cheap shot as they begin booing or shouting disapproving comments.

Orochimaru eyes narrow and he clenches the railing so tight underneath his hands that the steel railing starts to bend. He was mumbling under his breath for Noemi to get up and manage to keep fighting.

Noemi pulls herself up and can slightly see through the blurriness, Aoi charging her. Rolling backwards and onto her feet, Noemi shuts her eyes and begins to use a different approach.

Open her eyes back up, her kekkei genkai was activated and her eyes were still a bit blurry by the dirt, but she was able to sense Aoi soul.

Sensing him coming to her right, Noemi jumps backwards then to the right as Aoi was following her. She kept rapidly blinking her eyes, tears forming in order to get the dirt out of them.

Her vision was becoming clearer by the second.

Clear enough, Noemi stuck her hands out then clap them together then pointing all her fingers towards Aoi with a stoic look.

"Stop."

Aoi froze in his spot and his eyes widen, realizing he couldn't move. He could move his eyes thus, he stares up to see Noemi staring back at him with her kekkei genkai activated. He knew that he was done for, now that Noemi was using her bloodline.

"Since you can do a cheap shot, why not me? But I must say, two wrongs don't make a right. Hence, I'm going to let you go for a few seconds to get away from me."

He felt the pressure off his body, but he was still a bit in shock about how easily she could control his body. He heard about the Ryuu clan manipulating souls and doing kinjutsu, he just never believe it till now.

"Uh, too slow."

Upon being in his trance, Aoi realizes he has just waste his few seconds to get away from her.

"Body Binding Jutsu." Noemi appears next to him, tapping him on the forehead.

The black lines begin to form all over his body, trapping him in his spot and unable to move. Noemi stands a few feet before him, studying him before sticking her right hand out.

A snake burst from the ground and bites into the side of Aoi's neck.

"Nighty night." Noemi winks, watching as Aoi eyes begin to shut.

She let him got out of her binding jutsu and watches Aoi drop to his knees then collapse onto his chest out cold. The snake slither up to Noemi and wraps around her body, resting its head upon her shoulder.

The crowd roar with excitement and chanting Ryuu over and over again. The proctor steps over, counting down until he hit ten.

"Winner of the final round, Noemi Ryuu of knocking out opponent, Aoi." The proctor announces.

The crowd did a standing ovation as Noemi stood there staring around at the arena with a smirk. She deactivates her kekkei genkai and felt like her body was heavier than it was. This makes her know that she was exhausted and the adrenaline rush was gone.

Swaying on her feet, Noemi went to fall down but hands caught her. She was pull into a jounin vest chest. Her eyes look up to see that Orochimaru was the one that caught her. A proud smile was upon his face.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Just stay up a few more minutes. The old man is going to most likely praise everyone and you for competing in the chunnin exams. He might even announce who is going to be promoted to chunnin level." Orochimaru tells her, helping her to stand up onto her feet but keeping his right arm around her to keep her upright.

As if hearing Orochimaru explanation, the Hokage appears with a few jounin on flanking out on either side of him. The genin that compete in the chunnin exams were lead into the arena and they all stood in line before the Hokage. Noemi slides away from Orochimaru and slowly makes her way to stand in between her teammates.

Her teammates grin at her before wrapping their arms around her and holding her upright causing her to look at them with soften eyes. She gives them a small grin before looking forwards at the Hokage and the jounin.

All Noemi wants to do was take a long nap. Her vision was going in and out of focus, she wasn't paying attention to the Hokage until her teammates look at her.

"Noemi, he saying your name."

"For what?" She mumbles, staring up as the Hokage was looking at her.

"Noemi Ryuu, congratulations on your win in the final round of third exam. But also, your strategies in fighting and teamwork with your teammates during the second exam in the forest. With that said, Noemi you are now a chunnin."

Her teammates congratulated her and smile at her, but stagger a bit as she drops her head on Yori's shoulder and shuts her eyes.

"Tire."

That cause her teammates to laugh and even the Hokage to chuckle.

Noemi just grins as she could rest now knowing that she accomplish on becoming a chunnin. Now, she has to look forwards to becoming a jounin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Feeling a breeze going over her, Noemi eyes crack open and notice that she was being piggy back by Orochimaru.

"Orochi?"

"Sshh, Noemi, just rest. We are almost home."

"I'm a chunnin now." She grumbles against his neck as she drops her head onto his shoulder. Her arms were hanging over his shoulders, her legs were on either side of his sides and his hands were underneath her thighs, holding her against him.

An amuse chuckle escapes him as he was always amuse when Noemi was tire because she tries so hard to force herself awake, but it never happens.

"Yes, Noemi, you're a chunnin now." Orochimaru lands before the apartment door and opens it up.

Walking inside, he walks towards the couch and drops Noemi on it. She bounces a bit, but not moving as she groans and shuts her eyes.

"We are going to work on your stamina so more."

"Can't wait." Noemi waves him off, turning onto her stomach and burying her face into the couch cushions.

Sighing, Orochimaru walks off to his bedroom to change out of his jounin attire and into a comfortable kimono. When he comes back, tying his stash around his waist, Noemi was hugging a pillow to her chest and once again sleeping to regain her energy.

Walking into the kitchen, Orochimaru writes a note to Noemi just in case she wakes up. He stabs the note with a senbon needle on the kitchen doorway before leaving the house to go grocery shopping and also, pick up dinner on the way home.

Orochimaru glance one last time at the peacefully, sleeping Noemi with a proud twinkle in his eyes before leaving the apartment to go do what he must do.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is the fifth chapter! **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! **

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Calling Keeps

…**..**

…**..Two Years Later: …..**

…**..**

The years passed quickly in Konoha, nothing appearance wise change about the village, only the political part was starting to become tense between the five major countries making everyone to know a war was going to break out sooner or later.

Running far out on the outskirt of Konoha, a fourteen year old Noemi was dodging trees around her. After leaving Yugakure, the land of Hot Water, as a vacation break from doing missions, Noemi was going to head back to the village but decide not to yet.

"Noemi, you're going in the wrong direction." An eighteen year old, Orochimaru appears beside her, glancing at her with confusion yet curiosity upon seeing her determine look.

"I heard back there in the village from a few rogue ninjas that they came across an unknown village in an unnamed land. I'm curious."

"Why does this make you curious?"

"No clue, but I like exploring." Noemi replies, flashing him a smile and quickly going ahead of him.

Orochimaru shakes his head and follows after her, taking her in from behind. It has only been two years and Noemi was quickly developing into a powerful kunoichi, but also, an attractive young woman.

Her body was developing, curves forming in the right places, her chest getting bigger and she was getting taller yet slender.

Just thinking about when she hits eighteen, Orochimaru couldn't help but lick his bottom lip and smirking. He quickens his pace to be beside Noemi again.

"There!" Noemi points out, sliding to a stop with a smile on her lips.

They stood upon a hill, staring down at rice fields but a mile away from the fields was a village. From where they were standing, they could see a great amount of people occupying the village.

"Let's go check it out." Orochimaru says, finding himself becoming curious about this village. He glances around at the surroundings, seeing that the forest that surrounds the area has great tall trees and cast a lot of shadows. It causes the forest to appear dark.

While coming to village, they notice the villagers were looking at them with curious and suspicious eyes. Thankfully, Orochimaru and Noemi were wearing kimonos and not their Konoha jounin gear. Yes, Noemi became a jounin a few months ago and has be partner up with Orochimaru many times for missions as the pair seems to work smoothly together.

Putting a smile onto her face, Noemi skips ahead of him causing Orochimaru to shake his head and follows after her. Noemi came to a stop in front of a tiny restaurant and went inside while he stands outside, staring at the people walking by.

Upon coming back up, Noemi steps up beside him and looks at the people before looking at him.

"It's an unknown village. It has no name or anything." Noemi informs him; they begin walking again and own the street, ignoring the stares of the curious and cautious eyes.

"Interesting." Orochimaru muses, slight amaze that no one has claim over this land.

"Let's go to the hot springs." Noemi grabs his hand and she drags him off to the direction of a hot spring building.

Upon entering, Noemi changes into a white robe before running off to the hot spring, stripping out of the robe and jumping right in. She swims out upon feeling the hot water relaxing her muscles.

"Hmm, seems it's a co-ed hot spring."

Her eyes snap open and she whirls around, ducking herself deep in the water as Orochimaru stood on the edge, staring at her with a twinkle of amusement in his gold yellow snake eyes.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No my dear…why? Will I burn your innocent eyes?" Orochimaru pulls the rope off his waist and starts to pull the robe off.

Noemi slaps her hands over her eyes and listens as Orochimaru chuckles while stepping into the water.

"Burn my innocent eyes? If I stand up, I would burn yours too." She retorts with a mocking smirk.

An arm wraps around her waist and pulls her towards the edge and towards the back of the hot spring. She drops her hands off her face and sees that Orochimaru brought her to the back of the spring.

Opening her mouth to scowl him with blush spreading over her cheeks, she stops as she hears other people's voices. Her eyes widen and she looks to see two men and one woman coming into the hot spring.

"Oh god." Noemi starts to sink herself in the water, not believing this was happening but Orochimaru kept her above water level.

"Innocent eyes." Orochimaru coos into her ear causing her to whirl to face him and she slaps her left hand onto his thigh underneath water and grips it.

Orochimaru jumps then stares at her with narrow eyes that held surprise for her sudden bravery. But also, her action causes this pleasurable and warm sensation to flow through him.

"My innocent eyes? Do we want to talk about yours?"

He lowly hisses at her, not believing what she was doing to him.

"Noemi, you're stepping over the warning line." He ignores her question as he couldn't stop thinking of the hand on his bare thigh and also, how close her hand was from a very sensitive area.

"Come on, Orochi, admit how innocent you are if I was to stand up like so…" She slowly begins to push her body up, but he wraps both arms around her and pulls her against him.

Her blushing really became worst as she was across his lap with his arms around her. This was definitely not a friendship bond any more.

"And what if I am? Do you want to help change that?"

Her eyes widen and she looks at him, slapping his chest while he chuckles.

"Hey, you two over there. If you get frisky, keep it down like we can do. Unless the lady you have would also join us." One of the two men tells them from across the hot spring as he wraps his arms around the laughing woman that came with him and his friend.

"I did not just hear that." Noemi mumbles, tucking her head into the side of Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru tucks his head into her neck and takes a nip at it.

"Orochi?"

"Know that you are mine." He hisses into her neck before lifting his head up to glare at the men with the woman.

"She is mine, so I suggest you keep your obnoxious comments to yourself." Orochimaru snaps at them causing the two men to raise their hands in the air with sheepish grins, shivering a bit in their spots upon seeing snake eyes staring them down with a death glare.

"Yours?"

"Yes." Orochimaru hisses into her ear, finally letting his emotions go and once and for all letting Noemi hold the key to these emotions.

He wasn't holding back in letting her know that she was to be his and only his. If anyone was to think about having her by their side or whatever, he will destroy them into nothing.

These people have made Orochimaru realize how much Noemi can affect them. Therefore, he was definitely marking what was his either by words or physically.

A hand cups the side of his face and turns his head to stare right at Noemi. Her eyes were narrow and her fingertips begin to dig in the side of his face causing him to clench his teeth and his eyes to narrow at her, wondering what she was doing to him.

"My, my, Orochi, aren't you feeling a bit possesses. If you must know, if you think that you are going to claim me as yours, you better bet your ass that you are mine and if someone was to ever think about taking you from me, I will not only kick their ass but yours. Understand me?" Noemi eyes were narrow and sharp; her face was nothing but seriousness.

"Indeed, I understand you perfectly clear, Noemi."

An innocent smile came onto her face and she release her cat-like claw grip on his face.

"Good. Glad that we clear that up. The tension between us was getting a bit rough now days."

He was utterly amazed at how she went from vicious to innocent. A few chuckles escape him upon witnessing this first hand.

"Now, can we get out of here because those people over there are making me gag and a bit scare." Noemi whispers to him to which he nods in agreement.

Orochimaru really didn't want to be scar by these people and he didn't want Noemi to either. Therefore the two quickly got out of the hot spring, ignoring the two men and woman, and they quickly ran off to get change back into their normal attire.

After leaving the springs, they decide to leave the village as there wasn't much to see. While walking through the forest, Noemi notices something odd.

Orochimaru stops walking when Noemi has stop walking and was jumping up and down on the ground.

"Noemi, what are you doing?"

"The ground is soft. Almost like its hollow underneath. Pretty cool if it was." Noemi says while beginning walking again. Orochimaru stood in his spot, staring at the ground before walking again and this time he could feel the ground was indeed soft.

Crossing the border back to Konoha, Orochimaru looks back at the unknown land and thinking about if someone would claim it in the future.

Turning back forwards, Orochimaru stares at Noemi walking ahead until she was bombard with kunai and shurikens. Her body collapse to the ground and she lay there twitching.

Three rogue ninjas appear and were chuckling about getting here. They turn to Orochimaru, getting ready to fight him when there was slow clapping. The rogue ninjas and Orochimaru turn to see Noemi walking out from behind a tree, slowly clapping and giving the rogue ninjas a sarcastic smirk.

"That the best you got."

Orochimaru took the time to shot snakes out of his sleeves and wrap around one of the now screaming rogue ninja.

Noemi quickly moves into action, getting close to the other two and emitting electricity off her body. It was like a pulse and when it erupts, it sent a shockwave through the two rogue ninjas, paralyzing them in their spots for a few moments.

This gave Noemi enough time to jump away and land beside Orochimaru.

"Try it out, Noemi."

Her eyebrows rise at his suggestion before she looks forwards and begin doing hand signs. The rogue ninja in Orochimaru snakes was soon quieted as the snakes that were around him were venomous and bit the man many times.

"Forbidden technique: Shadow Seal." Noemi whispers, watching as these ghostly black hands begin to emerge from the shadows and reach out towards the screaming in fear rogue ninjas.

The hands appearance look like claws and they wrap around the rogue ninjas bodies. Now that the hands were around their prey, the rogue ninja's veins start to become visible and were turning black. This misty form begins to seep from their mouth, but stay there.

Orochimaru only stood back with his hands clasps behind his back and watching with awe at Noemi's power. He knew that she learn a lot as a kid about her clan ways and their techniques, he just didn't expect it to be such insidious, powerful actions.

Watching the jutsu take place, Noemi has explain to Orochimaru that this jutsu would trap the prey, turn their veins black with despair and let parts of their soul—usually the good or the light—to hang out of their mouth. The rest of the soul within their body was their sinful side that would slowly overcome the body and begin to mentally tear the prey apart into insanity. Since the good help balance some level out, but with it not presence then all hell breaks loose.

Noemi claps her hands together causing another hand to appear, but smaller. It wraps around the piece of good soul hanging out of the rogue ninjas mouth and literally snips it away between its fingers. The hand grabs the good soul and slowly sinks back in the ground.

"That piece of soul would be given to Shinigami as a sacrifice for me using this move." Noemi informs Orochimaru as he took a step forwards and stood beside her.

"Just how powerful can you get, Noemi? Your jutsus?" Orochimaru felt himself saying this out loud, not able to hold it back any longer. He knew he or someone else was going to ask this question soon.

"As long as I live, I will continue to grow." Noemi answers, keeping her eyes on the two rogue ninjas before holding her right hand up, palm facing them and she closes her hand into a fist.

The hands around the rogue ninja's squeeze then drop the rogue ninjas on the ground. The two rogue ninjas eyes were consume in all black and they pull kunais out of their pouches, slicing into each other necks and killing one another. The wrath and sinful souls left in their bodies cause them to destroy one another.

Dropping her hand to her side, Noemi looks at Orochimaru in the corner of her eyes, seeing that he was truly intrigue by her moves and ways. Orochimaru steps to her and smirks at how Noemi can become emotionless within seconds.

"You are truly a magnificent kunoichi, Noemi. You truly are." Orochimaru holds out his hand to which she stares at then drops her hand in his.

"Shall we get back to the village?"

"Yes, we shall." Noemi replies, holding Orochimaru hand as they vanish from the area and leaving behind a work by Noemi that would only become stronger as time goes on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I'm trying to skip ahead to when Noemi is getting older and is starting to bloom into not only a powerful kunoichi, but into a young woman.**

**Also, trying to get to when Orochimaru starts to put his evilness to action.**

**Plus, thanks to the reviewers that keep on reviewing. I appreciate it very much! **

**Thanks You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** One Hundred Souls

…**..**

…**.. Four Years Later: …..**

…**..**

An explosion happens right beside Noemi causing her to stick her arms up and was blast back from the force. She was thrown through the air and was about to hit the ground when she was caught.

"You have to watch where you're stepping Noemi."

"Kind of hard when there is blood in my eyes." Noemi hisses back.

Orochimaru stares down at the eighteen year old, seeing blood dripping down her face. He lands behind trees and pulls her Konoha headband off to see that there was a cut on her forehead.

"What did you do?"

"I head-butted the bastard that was trying to snap me in half with this bear hug." Noemi winces as Orochimaru begins clean her wound up with the small first aid kit he has in his back pouch.

Four years past and the political tension has finally explode into a full out war.

They were in the Second Shinobi World War between Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, and Iwagakure. There wasn't much information brought out on what brought this war on, only that the nations were becoming rouse with anger because of economic differences. Also, the power that each nation holds, it was shaking the First Shinonbi World War peace treaty off its pedestal.

At the moment, Konoha ninjas were fighting off Sunagakure ninjas near the board of the Land of Rivers, Tanigakure. The land was literally in between Konoha and Sunagakure, thus that was where they begin to fight.

"You're all set." Orochimaru tells her, handing her headband back and watching her tie it back around her forehead.

Helping her up, Orochimaru could only watch Noemi activate her kekkei genkai to scan the area for any enemies by their charka.

Taking her appearance and personality in as he does every year, she has evolved into a young woman. Everything about her mature and Orochimaru would sometimes catch other men taking a glimpse at her.

"I found Tsunade and Jiraiya charka signature."

"Let's move towards them." Orochimaru states, running by her causing Noemi to chase after him and run by his side.

"Orochimaru, Noemi, there you are."

"Sorry. I got caught up in a bear hugging Sunagakure ninja." Noemi rubs the back of her head saying with a sheepish grin.

This cause Jiraiya to snort in amusement and Tsunade to flash her a grin. Orochimaru crosses his arms over his chest and begins to look around the area, seeing Konoha ninjas around. Some were on the ground being taken care of by medical ninjas, mostly Tsunade.

"Noemi, Orochimaru, have you seen Chiyo around?" Tsunade randomly ask causing Orochimaru and Noemi to glance at one another then at Tsunade with shakes of their heads.

"Why are you looking for Chiyo?" Noemi questions, wondering why Tsunade got this sudden vengeance look upon her face and why Tsunade was looking for specifically Chiyo from the Sunagakure village.

"I'm looking for her because she is not only a master at being a puppeteer, but also, poison. She is using poison on the field against our comrades. I'm able to counteract them, but she's getting on my nerves very quickly." Tsunade explains, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll keep a look out fo—"Noemi stops talking as a hawk screech in the sky then came swooping down to land on a Konoha ninja arm.

"We are being call back into the village. The Sunagakure ninja are pulling back and heading for Amegakure where Hanzo is trying to send ninjas their way."

"Hanzo…" Noemi says, her eyes widen then they quickly narrow.

Her kekkei genkai was blazing and glowing brightly causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to step back, knowing that Noemi was becoming angry upon hearing the man that massacre her clan.

"Noemi that is enough." Orochimaru wraps his right arm around her upper chest from behind and pulls her back into his chest.

Knowing that she won't be able to go after Hanzo herself, Noemi relaxes and deactivates her kekkei genkai. She slumps a bit in Orochimaru's arms and yawns to which Jiraiya snickers and Tsunade grins. Orochimaru shakes his head and lets Noemi go causing her to stagger a bit.

When Orochimaru begin walking away from her, Noemi ran forwards and jumps onto his back causing him to growl and Jiraiya with Tsunade to laugh.

"Go." Noemi whispers into Orochimaru ear.

He holds onto her define thighs and begins to run through the forest with Jiraiya, Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha ninjas back to their village until they were to be sent out into the battlefield again.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Entering the apartment with a blank look, Noemi shuts the door behind her and begins to make her way past Orochimaru sitting in the living room of the apartment.

Orochimaru thin eyebrows come together, impure of concern and curiosity upon seeing Noemi's emotionless look. He stands up from where he was sitting on the floor, reading a kinjutsu scroll and he steps up to Noemi.

"Noemi." Orochimaru lowly says, reaching up to cup the side of her face but she pulls her face away. Instead she drops her head against his chest and Orochimaru felt his chest becoming wet since his kimono top was open.

"Noemi, what happen?" Orochimaru asks, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest.

When they had arrived back in Konoha, Noemi went to the hospital to get her injuries heal and her forehead heals up. Orochimaru went home, telling her that he will be home waiting for her return.

Now, upon seeing the state she was in, Orochimaru was concern for her as she was crying. He only seen her cry once and that was when she visit the memorial rock and saw her clan's name on it.

"Tsunade…"

"What about her? Did she do something to you? Did the toad do something?" Orochimaru begins to question with narrow eyes. If he finds out someone hurt Noemi, he will definitely pay them a visit.

"She—she lost Nawaki in battle. So, much pain and suffering in the air."

Orochimaru eyes widen and he looks up towards the wall that was behind Noemi. Hearing about his teammate losing her little brother that she absolutely adore, Orochimaru could only image the heart-breaking pain that Tsunade was going through right now.

As for Noemi, she could probably see and feel all the souls around. Seeing someone she knew very well in pain over their lost love one, Noemi could probably see that soul that everyone wishes could be back into their living body.

"Fragile."

"What is, Noemi?"

"Life." She answers, shutting her eyes and nuzzling herself closer to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru rests his chin on top of her head, thinking how her answer was very much true and how he was secretly trying to change that.

"I need to go do something." Noemi pulls away from him with a serious look and she begins to head back towards the door.

He could only blink slowly and watch as Noemi leaves, shutting the door behind her. He can never get over how quickly she can change emotions.

…**..**

…**.. Ryuu Compound: …..**

…**..**

It was abandon and now one dare step into the Ryuu compound, believing the ghost of the Ryuu clan haunt it.

Just the thought of the clan compound being haunted makes Noemi smirk in amusement at the pun since Ryuu control souls.

"Go figure." She whispers, walking straight towards the main house where she used to live in.

Entering the main house, she walks to where her father's study was and pushes open the sliding door. Looking around at the room, she took in all the dust and how everything seems to age from being unattended.

Walking across the floorboards, she pauses behind her father's desk and bounces. The floors flex underneath her feet causing her to bend down and she starts to pull the floorboards up.

When the floorboards were gone, she was staring at a seal that only activates with pure Ryuu blood. Thus, biting her right pointer finger, she swipes the blood onto the seal and watches the seal writing glow red.

She watches the cement that the seal was on, slide away to reveal a stairway leading into darkness. Turning on her kekkei genkai, Noemi begins to make her journey down the windy stairs. The lanterns hanging on the walls lit up since the seal has been activated.

The atmosphere became chill and Noemi was seeing her own breath as she was getting deeper into the underground until she came to a stop in front of a steel door with the Ryuu clan symbol on it.

The Ryuu clan symbol was a black circle with a white outline of a shuriken in it, occupying most of the inside of the circle. It was like her kekkei genkai eyes, but only different colors.

Re-biting the tip of her finger, she sticks her finger in this keyhole and she watches blue writing appearing on the door. Clicks echo through the staircase and soon the door creaks open.

Pulling her finger back, Noemi enters the room and watches as it lights up with a few lanterns on the walls again. Her eyes widen with awe as she was finally in the room where her ancestors train for generations before making their presence known.

The area was huge and was the perfect area to have a training session or match. The ceiling was high enough to have a reasonable big summoning in it.

The heels on her ninja sandals click across the stone tile floors as she makes her way across the training area and towards the throne seat at the other end. She took note that the outer boarder of the training area was streams of water passing through.

"Interesting." Noemi notes, staring at the water, but her eyebrows came together as her kekkei genkai was picking up something about the water.

"Water infuses charka…neat." Noemi whispers, seeing that charka was infuse with the water circling around the outer boarder fo the training area.

Coming to the steps, Noemi walks up them until she got to the throne seat where the leader of the clan would use to sit and watch their clan members train. But Noemi wasn't here to sit in the chair and reminiscence.

A part of the throne chair was a dragon engraves in it. She pushes down on one of the teeth and watches as the throne chair moves to the side.

Noemi was happy that her father taught her all of this a month ago before the massacre happens. It was like he knew that one day something was to happen and thus, he begins to tell Noemi the secrets of the Ryuu clan. If the clan did survive the massacre, Noemi would've sooner or later become the clan leader and taking over for her father. But that obviously never happen.

Once the chair slid away, Noemi walks down another flight of stairs and came to this shrine room. Her eyes scan the walls, seeing small capsules with silvery wisp in them.

"Souls." She whispers, eyeing about almost a hundred souls before she makes way across the room to a table with scrolls on it.

One wall held capsules of souls, another wall held shelves of scrolls and the other wall was a shrine to Shinigami as her clan was known to be a part of that power.

Flicking open one of the largest scrolls in the room, Noemi begins to read and what her eyes sees cause her to look at the capsules and notice they were on a pedestal. There were only ninety-nine of them.

"A hundred can grant immortality." Noemi figures trail over the words in the scroll before pulling away.

The scroll explains about only one other Ryuu clan member performing the forbidden technique of a hundred soul eternal souls of youth. The power is so great, it knocks the Ryuu member out and they had to find their way back to the world of the living in order to have the immortal life. They did achieve it and was granted the immortality, however, they thought they were the strongest shinobi and was quickly ended with his head chop off and bury away from his body so no one could reattach it back.

Pulling away from the scroll, Noemi walks to the last row of the capsules and takes the empty one, which would be one hundred. Her eyes stare at it, seeing seal markings across it.

"Father or grandfather must've been collecting souls…so close they were." Noemi looks up at the shelves, taking all of them in.

Selfishness was welling up inside her as she glances back at the scroll then back at the scrolls. A smirk came onto her lips.

"I'll just finish what they couldn't." Noemi turns away, tucking the seal glass capsule into her ninja pouch and she walks away from the room with a new ambition in mind.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I rush it a bit forwards so more so that both Orochimaru and Noemi were adults now. I found it awkward when one of them, Orochimaru is consider an adult and Noemi wasn't… and all that crazy madness. So now they are both adults.**

**Noemi is just so interesting to write about.**

**And if anyone is wondering what Noemi looks like, I was picturing her looking like Oerba Yun Fang from the Final Fantasy Series.**

**(Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything about Final Fantasy Series. I only own my original character ideal Noemi).**

**Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** Becoming Known

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

From the day that Noemi went to her clan and came back, Orochimaru didn't know the reason why she left or where she had gone to. All she told him was that she gone onto a walk to clear her head.

Now, a few days later, Konoha was going back into the battlefield and they were all hoping that this was going to be the last time. They have to travel towards Amegakure, where most of the fighting has been happening lately.

As they travel, there was more medical ninjas on standby, thanks to Tsunade fighting the medical system weeks ago about having train medic nin on the field could save more lives. It appears the higher ups listen and acknowledge Tsunade demand.

Getting closer, the scent of blood was drafting in the air and the sounds of fighting were echoing from the distance. Noemi breathes in through her nose and let out a long exhale from her mouth.

Landing on a branch, Noemi jumps down to the ground and lands beside Orochimaru. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing a good distance away from Orochimaru and Noemi, staring out at the ongoing fighting.

"Here we go." Noemi whispers, moving forwards to head into battle, but she was immediately stop by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

Whirling around, Noemi stares at Orochimaru with a 'what-the-hell' look, but her face slowly relaxes as she sees him staring at her with soften eyes but a blank look. Seeing Orochimaru like this and knowing how his personality was changing to a sadistic one each year, Noemi knew that something was the matter or bothering him.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing? We can't waste any time."

"I wanted to do this at the right moment and just in case we get separated on the battlefield." Orochimaru tells her in a low tone that she almost miss what he was saying.

"What are you going on ab—"

Not able to finish the sentence, Noemi was wide eyes as Orochimaru has her trap against him. His right hand was on the side of her neck and his left hand on her lower back, keeping her close.

Away from them, Tsunade smack Jiraiya, who let out a wolf-whistle then he starts to complain about something of a snake getting the attractive girl.

Shutting her eyes, Noemi hands rests on Orochimaru chest as they continue to kiss one another. Slightly pulling away from each other, Noemi stares into his eyes before shutting her eyes again as she pushes her lips against his again, deepening the kiss.

Knowing that they need to go, Noemi rests her right hand against his cheek and she was staring him in the eyes once they pull away. A flash of affection pass over his eyes before vanishing.

"Be safe."

"You too."

"I'll find you in the end."

"And I'll be by your side." Noemi pecks his lips one more time before pulling away and running off with a group of Konoha ninjas.

Orochimaru stood there, watching the one best thing of his life run from him in a warzone. He knew she was strong, but when there is a huge war going on, anything can happen.

…**..**

…**.. Time Passing: …..**

…**..**

It was dragging out too much.

Ninjas from the various villages were being slain down by one another by the various strong ninjas that come from each village.

Noemi being known as one of the strong ninjas that emerge from Konoha.

In the distance, Noemi could hear booming sounds and see summoning's moving around. That was also the direction that she knew that Orochimaru and his teammates were at.

Around her, Noemi could see the souls floating around the battlefield; some were floating away and disappearing as they were passing on. Her kekkei genkai was seeing all of this and she could only watch.

However, when an Amegakure Nin came at her, Noemi slams her knee into their stomach then takes their head and slams them into a tree, splitting the tree in half. Noemi pulls out the glass capsule from her clan compound and she did one hand sign causing the capsule to glow.

"You're perfect for this." Noemi tells the Amegakure nin before round house kicking them in the face. She knocks them out and then she places her hand against their stomach and pulls out their soul, placing it into the glass capsule.

Sealing the capsule, she pockets it and makes her way across the field to get away from what she just did.

There were more ninjas that came at her, but she would quickly disarm them then take them down with her snake or dragon summoning and their venom or she would use her lightning techniques to shock till nothing was left behind.

This war brought out the side of her that wasn't afraid to show the violence that she can create.

Realizing that a good amount of Konoha ninjas were going down, Noemi decide that she has to do something in order to save all of them. What better way then use forbidden techniques.

With quick hands, Noemi gets herself into position and was forming the hand signs. Seeing that she was trying to do something, a few Konoha ninjas appear around her in defensive positions to keep her protected as she performs the jutsu.

"Forbidden Technique: Roaming Spirits Jutsu." Noemi eyes shuts and she focus as the charka was building up within her before but she spreads her arms out on either side of her before pointing them out in front of her, palms down to the ground.

The ground appears to vibrate to the visible eye before stopping. Ninjas around were starting to mumble about the air getting colder and slightly heavier.

"Konoha ninjas get behind me now!" Noemi shouts, watching her fellow comrades listening but also passing her command to other Konoha ninjas that were too far away.

As they got behind her, the other village ninjas were charging but slowly came to a stop when misty figures start to appear in front of Noemi and the Konoha ninjas. The Konoha ninjas begin to whisper, stepping a bit more away from Noemi and realizing that she was showing what her clan was all about.

There was close to a hundred misty figures appear that slowly took form of ninjas. They were souls that haven't rest in peace yet, but will after this.

"Go." Noemi softly says, dropping her hands on her sides as she watch the ninja souls charge forwards and start to tear about the enemies.

The other village ninjas try to fight off the souls, but the figure would only disappear for a second before coming back and taking out whomever.

After a few minutes, Noemi cancels the jutsu off as she felt her charka draining from keeping it up for so long. There was only a few other ninjas on the field which Konoha ninjas quickly took care of them.

The rest of the Konoha ninjas stare with awe or fear at Noemi, seeing how dangerous she truly was.

"They are in peace now." Noemi says, walking away as rain starts to pour down from the skies.

"Noemi Ryuu…Konoha Soul Reaper." Ninjas begin to whisper a new title for Noemi after witnessing her kinjutsu style.

Noemi summons one of her smaller dragon's and let them lead her towards the area where she sense a lot of charkas disappearing. She was sprinting through the forest until she came to the edge of another field.

There were bodies lying around everywhere until the Konoha ninjas that were with her came and start to search the field. She stood there, watching as they were picking up the bodies of their lost comrades or checking to see if anyone was alive.

Walking through the field, Noemi kekkei genkai was helping her scan the area for any live charka. She found a few and points them out. But deep down, Noemi was trying to find Tsunade, Jiraiya or Orochimaru. She just hopes that they weren't amongst these bodies, but if they were, she hopes they were alive.

Not finding their charka signature or feeling it, Noemi begins to make her way off the battlefield. However, she pauses as a ninja appear and announce that the war was over. They kept yelling it and running around, saying the war was over.

Noemi only turns away and keeps walking, feeling that the best way to find Orochimaru was to return back to the apartment. But then again, Noemi reaches into the back pouch and pulls out the capsule with the soul floating inside.

"First things first." She smirks, disappearing from the field altogether.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Arriving back in Konoha, Orochimaru immediately went home, hoping that Noemi was there. Upon entering, he could already feel the loneliness emitting from within.

"Noemi?" Orochimaru calls out, stepping further into the apartment before coming to a stop.

One of Noemi's dragon summon came hoping down the hallway and pauses in front of him, sitting up on the back of its hind legs and looking up at him. In the dragon mouth was a piece of parchment.

Taking the parchment from the dragon's mouth, Orochimaru opens up the folded parchment.

It only said 'Ryuu Clan Compound.'

Orochimaru looks down at the dragon summoning before folding the parchment back up and turns to the front door, knowing where he has to go in order to find Noemi.

…**..**

…**.. Ryuu Compound: …..**

…**..**

The dragon summoning led Orochimaru in the main house of the abandon Ryuu Clan Compound, into a study room where he had found Noemi years ago, and he sees a hidden passage way open in the floor.

He goes down when the dragon goes down, leading Orochimaru through series of hidden rooms until they got to a room with hundreds of empty capsule.

In the middle of the room, lying on her back in the center of a fuinjutsu seal was Noemi. Orochimaru walks on top of the seals writing and kneels down beside Noemi, seeing that she was unconscious and something emitting from her was different.

Standing up, Orochimaru takes note of the scrolls pile up in the bookshelf wall before seeing a table with a large scroll unroll. Stepping over Noemi and walking up to the table, Orochimaru begins to read the scripture. His eyes slowly widen by each line and image he reads.

"Noemi, Noemi, Noemi, what did you do?" Orochimaru turning back around to face the unconscious Noemi and he begin to make his way over to her. He kneels down, tucking one hand underneath her back and one underneath her knees and he stands up.

"If you don't wake up in a week, Noemi, your soul will be trap forever. You better wake up, Noemi or else I will go into your mind and drag your ass out myself." Orochimaru hisses down to her, carrying her out of the Ryuu main house and outside where he teleports them to the safety of the apartment.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is a chapter! **

**Please Read and Review! Reviews will be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Arousing Awake

…**..**

…**.. Five Almost Six Days Later: …..**

…**..**

The week was almost up and it was hard to leave her bedside, knowing that if she doesn't wake up, her soul was trapped with the Shinigami forever.

This action that Noemi did was something that awestricken Orochimaru. It was a powerful kinjutsu, a much forbidden act as it was altering nature. To be immortal by consuming a hundred souls.

His teammates did question where Noemi was, but he simply made up a story about her recovering from the war. Tsunade, being a medical nin, tried to convince Orochimaru to let her see Noemi, but he refuse and told her that he was handling the situation.

It was day five almost six, it was nighttime and close to midnight which would begin a new day. Orochimaru was sitting beside Noemi's besides, watching her lie there and appear as if she was peacefully sleeping.

The war has come to an end and now the countries kept having meetings with one another to figure out a peace treaty amongst themselves.

There was many causalities on all sides and his teammate, Tsunade, was greatly affected by it. She had lost not only her little brother, but her lover as well. Her pain was evident in her eyes whenever she was around and she come to develop a fear of blood making her somewhat not being able to use for serious medical reasons.

As for Jiraiya, he had taken up with training these three orphans that came from Amegakure country. They met the three orphans after their battle with Hanzo and they come to find out that the orphans lost their families in the war. Orochimaru had suggested to get rid of them, to end their suffering but Jiraiya went against his suggestion and decided to train the three Amegakure orphans.

The aftermath of the war was catastrophic, but Konoha came out victorious. Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya gain the title, 'Sannin,' from Hanzo because they survive and put up a great fight against him before he ran off. In addition, Orochimaru came to find out that Noemi gain a title too. The Konoha Soul Reaper because she use souls to defeat and protect her comrades. It was an interesting title, she gain respect from those comrades, but he knew that she will still be stare upon with fear because of her abilities.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Orochimaru reaches out with his right hand to caress Noemi's cheek. As of yesterday, she has been showing signs of either waking up or struggling with whatever she was facing in her dreams or mind. She would twitch a few time then let out a long exhale before stilling again in a peaceful sleeping look.

"Noemi, wake up." Orochimaru mumbles, scowling himself mentally for appearing weak, but this was his Noemi.

His teammates now knew his feelings towards her, especially locking lips with her in a passionate manner before they separated during the war to fight. Even though he was known as cunning and emotionless towards many, when it comes to Noemi, something had developed in him when he had first met her that night he had found her. It slowly went from feeling obligated to take care of her and it transform to obligated to not only protect her but to have her by his side forever.

The affectionate emotion was unlike him, but with Noemi he likes to show it to her and feels pleasure go through his body when she accepts it, an example being the first kiss their share with one another.

Tracing his fingertips across her jawline then to her lips, he ghosts his thumb over her lips before leaning forwards and brushing his lips against hers. Leaning back, he kisses her forehead before standing up and exiting his bedroom. He moves to the kitchen to make himself something to eat before heading back to his bedroom to watch over Noemi.

While Orochimaru was making miso soup, one of his snake summoning was in his bedroom to keep watch over any signs of Noemi emerging from her comatose state. The snake slither up onto the bed and flick its tongue out, the tip of its tongue brushing her cheek. As its tongue flick her cheek again, she begin to twitch as if her muscles were waking up.

In the kitchen, Orochimaru was about to heat up the bowl when he hears his summoning slither into the kitchen, hissing loudly before slithering out to the bedroom. Abandoning the soup, Orochimaru runs to his bedroom and enters, seeing Noemi moving more than usual and actually making low groaning sounds.

"Noemi."

…**..**

…**.. Noemi's Mind: …..**

…**..**

It felt as if she was running through mud as she tries to sprint through a labyrinth that was laid out in front of her. Many times she encounter souls of past ninjas and she figure out a way to banish them.

Now, as she moves her heavy legs forwards, towards the light at the end of the maze, Noemi can feel her body becoming lighter and stronger. Her eyes narrow as she steps through the light and she feels the Shinigami, the Death God, watching her go with a chuckle.

"_Live for eternity Noemi Ryuu~ Keep bringing me souls~" _The Shinigami eerily says with a chuckle before vanishing.

Noemi shuts her eyes as the light consumes her and then she felt warmth.

"Noemi…Noemi!" A familiar voice yells at her causing her to gasp out and open her eyes.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Orochimaru sits back just as Noemi shoots up into a sitting position, sweat was sheering her body and her panting was the only sound echoing in the room.

Her eyes slowly open up to show her kekkei genkai activated, her hair flash to pure white before returning back to its sleek black color. Her eyes return back to their normal radiant sapphire blues that were now staring at him.

"Orochimaru, how long was I out for?"

There was no words forming out of his mouth, but only in his mind. He was happy that she was back and has made it out of whatever challenges she was in within her mind, but this makes him think how she has achieve a forbidden act. She was now immortal.

To have her back, it was a relief but at the same time he hated what she put him through. The feeling of being alone without her.

"Oroch—"

His right hand thread through her hair and grip the back of her head making her to stare at him with wide eyes, but wince a little as he pulls her forwards. Noemi search his eyes seeing a mix of relief, anger but most of all affection.

"Orochimaru." Noemi whispers, eyes softening.

His relaxes his hand, knowing there was no way he can hurt her right now or for that matter. Instead, as he relaxes his hand and lets his fingers glide through her hair until his hand rest on the back of her neck, Orochimaru pulls her forwards.

Being rip forwards, Noemi hands press against his chest and her eyes widen upon him deeply kissing her with desperation for her being back in the world of the living. Slowly, her eyes slid close and her hands trail up his chest to cup either side of his neck. Noemi match his passion and they kiss one another deeply, moving their lips slightly to adjust and mold their lips in a comfortable yet pleasurable way.

They soon release one another to stare into each other eyes, their breaths fanning across each other lips.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, Noemi."

"I apologize, Orochimaru." Noemi softly says, leaning forwards to peck his lips then resting her forehead against his.

"I hate feeling unable to do anything, especially when it comes to you. I hate the feeling of this affectionate, yet the pleasure over conquers it. You're the beholder of my positive emotions, Noemi, know that." Orochimaru admits to her, reaching up with his right hand to caress her jawline and all the way down to her collar bone since her kimono top slightly open up.

"I understand." Noemi shuts her eyes, a small grin tugging across her lips.

"Good. Now, are you officially safe from that transformation?"

"Yes. I'm here and alive, but different than everyone else. Age wise."

Orochimaru eyes narrow a bit upon hearing this.

"I see." Orochimaru pulls a bit away from her and looks towards the window that was in his bedroom.

Her being immortal, he wasn't, but he wants to be. The kinjutsu that he has been studying must have some sort of jutsu that can make him invincible and powerful, to be able to live with Noemi forever. And if he can find it, not only will he keep Noemi by his side, but he can learn a lot more jutsu to become the most powerful ninja to rule over lands.

The thought of dying or being killed, he has witness that too many times in his life and he has witness what it does to people, including himself when it came to his parents and then Tsunade, seeing her pain after the war, he hated that feeling. He had to change that to not feel that anymore.

"Orochi?"

Blinking a few times to clear his mind, Orochimaru stares back at Noemi, who was biting her lower lip. Reaching up with his hand, he uses his thumb to pull her bottom lip from the grasps of her teeth and he leans forwards.

"Don't bite your bottom lip like that, you look too innocent for your own good and it makes me want to consume it." Orochimaru voice turn a bit husky as he tells her this. He gives her another kiss before sitting back to find out what she wanted.

"I have to use the bathroom and I'm very hungry." Noemi tells him, slipping out of the bed, but almost falling to the ground as her legs were asleep.

Orochimaru catches her, holding her upright and laying his lips upon the top of her head. A mischief twinkle appears in his yellow gold eyes, thinking about how he can twist her comment that she had stated.

"Hungry in what way?" Orochimaru hisses, desire slowly appearing in his body.

Just thinking about having Noemi sent waves of pleasure and lust throughout his body. His arm around her waist tightens a bit as he helps her regain strength in her legs and helps her into the bathroom.

"Pervert." She mutters, shaking her head before shoving him out of the bedroom and slamming the door into his laughing face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi!**

**Sorry for taking a while. My laptop decided to stop working and it won't start up anymore. However, I am thankful that I have a tablet and was able to still type stories.**

**Anyways, here is a new chapter. It short yet it's like a filler to get things rolling again.**

**And to one of my reviewers, I love the show Bleach. Sort of thought about the whole Shinigami thing, but I was mostly thinking about how Orochimaru brings the dead back and what not, thus, getting the idea of what if he had someone that can do that before he started to study Kinjutsu and whatnot. **

**Also, I have started to watch the anime series of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and was thinking about posting stories about Sebastian and/or the Undertaker. It's an interesting show, but I'm not fully up to date with knowing every single thing about it. However, I did start writing a story of Sebastian and also for the Undertaker (since he is hilarious)…so, what are your thoughts? Should I give it a go?**

**Another also, I have made a story about Byakuya on my other profile which is HLecter511, if anyone is wondering. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Naruto or Bleach series. I do own my original character, Noemi. **

**Thanks for reading, enjoy and please review!**


End file.
